Tales of a South Park Nothing
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: A collection of stories that will have you wishing they: either had more to them, or just weren't written at all. Inspired by: Don't read This! and Other Tales of the Super Natural. Also Inspired by: the Oxford Book of Nasty Endings. r/r
1. Introduction By Jimbo Kern

**DISCLAIMER:**

This author does not own the rights to any of the material used for the plot of the following story. The website does not take ownership of any of the material below.

**Tales of a South Park Nothing**

**Author's Note:**

**I have no idea where this whole thing came from. I don't know how long it will be, but be sure this is not the end. This shit's like Crack. Please feel free to review after each short story. I would like to know what my readers think.**

**Introduction by Jimbo Kern**

Hello everyone. My name, is Jimbo Kern. I live in the quiet red neck mountain town of South Park. Where anything, and everything happens. Specifically, every Wednesday nights between the hours of six thirty and seven thirty, on Comedy Central.

Anyway, I'm here for one reason, and one reason only. To scare the shit, out of all you who think you're real men and true harems. They say the real man can admit when he's scared. They say even heroes have the right to cry. So, can you admit it? Can you sit with me, and listen to my tales? Even as the pictures become so vivid in your mind, that you feel you're the one in the character's place? Can you still listen? Will you still linger with me as I tell you tales that will send shivers down your back? Tales that will make you want to wish for death itself.

I'm Jimbo Kern. I'm here, to put a cheap thrill in your life. Or am I?


	2. Oops!

**Oops!**

His name is Token Black. Don't cheer, because he's not happy. He's not the same black tall handsome teen you love so much. He's not the same lanky little boy who used to be happy. No. He's alone, and his lover now rests in a grave not far from his place of residence. They managed to have two children. Of those two children, his daughter, May, was the one he loathed most. She didn't care for him like his son did. Yet, where was his son? Where was Token Junior? Token Junior had been stricken down in a car accident not too long ago. Some say it's bad luck, others say that the accident was planned out. Me? I think the accident was completely planned out.

Token and May didn't exactly get along. Token Senior and May didn't, either. Yet, he did get along with her husband. Luke was a very nice guy, who always made sure Token was doing well enough. He was careful, and looked after his father in law quite nicely.

May and Luke gave birth to a son fifteen years ago. Vick was a very tall handsome boy. He inherited Token's hazel eyes. Nice black hair, all done up past his ears. He was charming. Most say too charming. He managed to get almost everything he wanted. That's why, on a nice summer's day, the news was broken to the boy, and he almost fell apart.

"Hey, sport." his father said coming up to him. "Dad's not doing well. He's fallen and broken his hip. He's in a wheelchair now."

"What does that have to do with me?" Luke asked as he put his beer can down.

"Well, son, because of the fact that he's going to need more care now, you may not be able to go to the boarding school in Beverley hills."

It was something Vick had been looking forward to all his life. He was going to be a Freshman this year, and would be going to the most prestigious boarding school in Los Angeles. With the help of his father, mother, and Dear Grandpa Token.

"So, you're saying that maybe, I might not go?" he asked a little angry. "You promised. You said I'd have nothing but the best!" he said stomping his foot. "Fuck you, you liar!"

"N-now, Vick." Luke said trying to sound a little more assertive than he did. "Watch your language. We'll figure out a way for you to be able to go down to the boarding school. Maybe you may not go this year-."

"No! I go this year, or someone will pay!" the spoiled teen yelled as he shattered his half full beer can.

Token became dependent on a care giver. As we all knew, those don't come cheap. As he had done forcefully for the last ten years, Vick visited Token every Saturday. Every Saturday he was bored with stories of the tales of his child hood. His almost singing career, his adventure as the only rich person in town.

"So if you're so rich," Vick asked one day as he sat with his grandfather. "Why am I not able to go to school now? Why is it that you can't help me?" he asked. "You know, this is my biggest dream. I really want to go to this place, Grandpa. All of a sudden, because you're so fucking clumsy and stupid, you decide it's funny to fall down, break your useless hips, and make it so we can't use your help to get me to the top schools!"

Token felt strong pain as he heard his grandson's words. How hollow was May that she couldn't teach the boy better manners? Better appreciation. "At least I'm still alive, son." he said simply.

"Better dead than weighing on the family." Vick uttered bitterly.

The rest of the visit was spent in total silence. A plan steadily forming in Vick's head. Soon. He said to himself. Soon, he'd be able to fix his life. To fix everything.

A couple months passed before he was ready to carry out his mission. It was the end of August, and school would be starting soon. Vick visited Token calmly this time. There was no need to rush things.

"Hello, son." Token said beaming at his grandson. "How's your mother?" he asked.

"She's quite fine." Vick said smiling. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I can't do much, and you know it, Vick." Token said sighing. "I've been unable to do things for the last four months."

"You know what I think? I think we should at least give it a try." Vick said smiling. "How about we go sit on the balcony?" he asked smiling. "How about, we go sit by the fountain in the yard?"

Token was humble, but you could tell he was a little more well off than the rest of the people around their neighborhood. He had a decent sized house. He had a nice balcony, and a very nice fountain in his yard. It was a nicely lavished style of living.

"Vick, you know I can't leave this house. There's dangers out there. This chair I'm in is very unstable. Especially on the grounds." he said waving at the uneven sidewalk and grass in the yard.

"Come on, Grandpa Token. Live a little. I mean, you've got to be kidding me if you think you're going to live the rest of your days out in this prison."

With great force, Vick picked his grandfather up, and sat him on his chair. He carefully fastened the man into his chair, and started pushing him forward. Token pleaded for the boy to stop, but the boy kept on going. They walked out on to the deck, and towards the edge to where the fountain was. It bubbled, and frothed, and jets sprayed every which way. Vick smiled as he settled a folding chair next to his grandfather. They both sat there staring at the jets for a while.

"I guess you were right." Token said smiling. "I loved this view, and I never really came back out here after my fall."

"Yeah." Vick said wrapping an arm around the wobbling chair resting on the squeaky boards of the deck. "You like this?" he asked.

"Yeah." Token said smiling. "Thank you for sitting with me, son. You know, You're a very nice boy. Your father gives you less credit than he should." Token said smiling.

"I love you, too, old man." Vick said as he swiftly stood up. "This water feels nice." he said reaching out and touching one of the spraying jets. "Wanna touch?" he asked.

"N-no." Token stuttered. "I'm unable to reach."

"I'll help you."

Despite the frail man's protests, Vick unfastened the man's seat belt, and picked him up. Token felt ominously uncomfortable in the lean boy's arms. Vick smiled as he swiftly slid forward and let his grandfather's fingers trail the jet of the cool fountain water. Vick smiled behind his elder's back as the boy's arms slid gently off and they both screamed.

"Oops!" Vick gasped. "No! Token!" he yelled in mock shock as the man fell swiftly into the fountain.

The elderly man yelled as his head was forcefully thrown back. "Vick!" he yelled before the water forcefully slammed him under. Blood started mixing with the water as the boy smiled to himself. Fake tears began to stream down his face as he ran for help.

"Tell us exactly what happened." said his father in a soft tone.

"He wanted to go for a walk. I told him no, and he suggested for us to go to the fountain!" Vick sobbed as he clutched at his chest. "He wanted to feel the water, and he…." Vick broke down.

Vick eventually made it to Beverly Hills boarding school. He went all four years. It was a prestige many looked up on him for. People gazed at him with longing, and he told himself they were all secretly jealous of his attendance at the most prestigious boarding school.

As he grew, Victor began to go insane. He saw fountains everywhere. He saw red water swirling around, and coming out from the jets of the sprays. He saw a face in the water. He knew, he was going insane.

"You did what you had to do, sweetie." his mother said one day as she held his gaze. Mother and son, holding each other's gaze. Sharing a secret no one else knew.


	3. Chicken Wire

**Chicken Wire**

Kenny McCormick was riding the streets of an unfamiliar city. Tired of his poor upbringing, he decided, money or no, he was going to see the world. What he did, was got himself a bike. It wasn't just an ordinary bike. It was a two seater. The twenty-two year old youth would pick up anyone who happened to be walking along, and ride them to wherever they wished to go. He was heading all around the world as he did this. He slept in strangers' houses, sometimes had enough money to rent a room at the YMCA.

Today, he found himself in a little town of Detroit Michigan. Sure, he was still in the US, but he was headed off. He'd make it out, sooner or later, he told himself. He heard someone yelling out as they came running up to him.

"Can you please help me?" It was a very nice looking lady who creeped Kenny slightly out. She looked like one of those little old ladies out of movies. Those little old ladies that were innocent on the outside, and bad on the inside. Evil. But he smiled politely all the same, and she too grinned back.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as he pulled his orange hood back.

"I'm looking for my little Poodle. Lila. I lost her about two nights ago, and was wondering if you'd mind taking me once around the park."

"No problem." Kenny said smiling. "Hop on."

They rode off in silence. Kenny wondering if the dog was even here. She smiled and broke the silence.

"A charming young boy like you shouldn't be out here." she said smiling. "What brings you here?"

"I'm not from here. I'm taking a cross country type trip around the world. Or as far as I can go, anyway." he said smiling. "What did you say the dog looked like?"

She described the dog to him, and they both kept riding on, to see if anything could be found. "Have this gift of thanks." she said smiling and handing him a necklace.

The wire was thin, and looked like chicken wire. The beads were delicate, and beautiful. They didn't look girlie, just very bright, and almost haunting. He thanked her, and slipped it on. It was longer than he thought, and kept on getting caught in the handlebars. Suddenly, there came a barking.

"It's her!" the nameless woman yelled as she beat Kenny on the back. "It's her! It's her! Lila, I'm coming sweetie!" she yelled. "Faster, kid!" she shouted beating his back furiously.

"I'm trying!" he moaned. He realized he was going up a steep incline. "It's really dark, lady! We'll get to your dog, don't worry."

The barking got louder, and the hill got steeper. The darkness seemed to be pounding in on him from all sides.

"Lila!" the unnamed woman yelled as she beat on Kenny's back to try and make him go faster. "I'm coming, darling! I'm almost there!"

Without warning, the bike sped up and they were headed down a steep slope. Kenny gasped as his handlebars sped out of control, and he let out a frustrated yell. He tried as hard as he could to get back control, but to no avail. The hill became a steady vertical drop, and the necklace caught on the handlebars. Kenny and the lady both let out screams of horror as the chicken wire cut straight through the boy's head. Kenny's piercing shriek was cut off as suddenly as it started.

As the boy's body flew forward, the nameless lady disappeared, and the barking dog was no more. Kenny McCormick's head fell with a sickening thud beside his body, and a river of crimson soaked his orange jacket as he lay lifeless on the earth. Far off in the distance, there was a commotion.

"I was wondering if you by any chance could help me." said a lady as she caught up with a female youth who was riding her bike through the sidewalk carelessly. "I lost my dog two nights ago, and was hoping to go around the park once and find her. She's a poodle. Her name is Lila." the lady explained.

"Sure!" the girl said excitedly. "Hop on."

"Have a thank you gift." said the lady producing a necklace. The girl fingered the chicken wire before she looked at the beads.


	4. Champion

**Champion**

No one can say that Kyle Broflovski was only about books. Sure, the twelve year old was about learning, and he was hardly ever seen doing anything but hanging out with his three super best friends. But there's a secret no one knows about him. He's the fastest runner, and the most agile of all four of them when it came to playing hide and go seek. Why does this matter? Well, let's find out.

… … … … …

It was a clear quiet day, and one of those rare snowless days. The sun was out, and they were all sitting around an abandoned property spot in South Park. Kenny was lying on his stomach beside Kyle, and Stan and Cartman were both sitting on an old tire.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Kenny asked in his usual hooded mumble.

"Let's play hide and go seek." Stan said grinning childishly at his friend. "I'm dying to finally wipe that winning smirk off Kyle's face."

"Hey, yeah!" Cartman yelled loudly. "We can hide in this place. Kinny's it!"

"Hell yeah!" Kenny said laughing. "I'll count to one hundred, and you three go and hide."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Kyle said laughing as they all stood up.

"Go." Kenny urged as he buried his face deeper into his hood, hiding his blue eyes.

The boys hid very diligently. Each picking their spot wisely. Kenny would never find them.

"Stan, you're in the dumpster!" Kenny yelled.

"Aw! Aw! Aw!" Stan groaned as he came out of the empty dumpster. "How?" he asked.

"You were laughing the whole time, you fag!" Kenny said smiling.

It took them fifteen minutes to find Eric. He had been hidden in the bushes, yet moving when they came anywhere near him.

"Cheater!" The twelve year old Stan hollered as they all headed off. "And Kyle wins again."

"Where could he have hidden?" Kenny asked glaring. "Gaw, he's so damn competitive. Kyle, we're done! I'm not gonna look for you!" Kenny yelled. "Kyle?"

Kyle snickered as he picked his hiding spot. He spotted a well that he could go hide in. He threw a rock down, and saw it wasn't too deep. He lowered himself in, and clung to the edges of the cement with his fingertips. He gently let go, and landed on soft ground beneath. He smiled as he sat down, and hid in the shadows. They would never think to look.

He had no watch, so he didn't know what time it really was. He heard laughing as one of them was found. Soon, he found himself falling asleep in the rare warm son.

Time elapsed, and the Semite was nowhere to be found. Kenny, Eric, and Stan decided to just leave. The boy had probably gone home already. Cheater!

When Kyle awoke, a loud silence pressed into his ears. He sat up, and stood in the well. He stared around him for a minute, and gathered his bearings.

How was he going to get back out? He never even gave that one thought. He reached up to try and grasp the edges of the cement above. His hand hit solid wall. His breath caught in his throat as he stared up at the lack of sun light coming from the place where a hole should be. Kyle Broflovski let out a piercing scream.

Twenty-five years went by, and the well was reopened again. Reasons as to why it was reopened, no one knew. The construction workers who had done the work, stepped back to admire it.

"The boss says he wants us to inspect it, and see if it's clean down there. Gross. Probably full of spiders." one of the youths said as he lowered a flashlight down into the depths.

All three men screamed as the sight met their eyes. Lying curled up on the floor, was a skeletal figure. Maggots crawled in the eye sockets, and the smell of rotten flesh came up to greet them. Here lie one of the best hide and go seek champions the town has ever seen.


	5. Bloody Garden

**Bloody Garden**

Leopold Butters Stotch was a very normal thirty-two year old. He'd been drafted to the war in Iraq, and was now stationed with fellow troop members. Thing about Butters, is he wasn't fighting. He was on reserve, until they called on him. His general rather liked him, and didn't want his best shot to be killed if they could help it. Because during target practices, and drills, Butters Stotch was a very good aim. Butters, with an automatic revolver, could shoot an average of forty-five shots per minute. He was also good at dodging. No. General V'andagreen had given him a special duty. Gardening. Butters had a very special talent. He could plant and breed flowers to make varieties of colors. The roses were all kinds of different shades. Blood red, pink, mauve. Butters made white roses, blue, anything. The tall man had a green thumb.

On a faithful day, Butters was sitting on a brick wall, admiring the bloom of his flowers. He smiled. Suddenly, a figure came walking over to him.

"Hey, Leo." said the teenager smiling at him. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." Butters said smiling. "What brings you here, Mubarak?" he asked smiling at the tall Iraqi boy.

"Your flowers." Mubarak said softly. "Your beautiful flowers. I would like to know, how."

"It's a secret, Mubarak." Butters said with a bright smile. "It's a secret. I can't reveal." he said smiling.

"Will you show me?" he asked sitting beside me.

"Yes." Butters said without resisting. "I will show you. Soon, they're going to call me. To put me on the line. Soon, I'm a gonner."

"Why are you talking to me?" the boy said softly. "You could get in trouble."

"We hate the political reasons we're here." Butters said smiling. "We aren't supposed to hate each other. You're a good kid, Mubarak." Butters said softly. "I trust you."

For the next six months, Butters had taken the boy under his wing. He had shown him all his secrets. The boy grew marvelous plants to heal the soldiers, flowers, anything. He became just as skilled as Butters himself. Rumor spread that he had acquired the talent, and people praised him and Butters. Butters, for not being a racist, and taking the boy under his wing.

On a cold November day, Butter's fears came true. His general came and called up on him early in the morning.

"You are to help in the takeover of the town. It has fallen prey to rioting from the other side. You are needed, son." the general said seriously. "Can you handle it?"

Butters gathered himself, and collected his gear. He felt woozy, and nervous. What if he got killed? A lot of those people had as good aim as he did. What if he got killed?

Soon, he found himself in the midst of all the shooting. He fired his gun for dear life. The man had been desensitized to any violent act now, and felt nothing as he saw bullets shatter his opponents, and shatter his troop mates. People falling down, all around. The yelling pounded into his ears as he bent low to the ground, trying to stay hidden. He started half dragging himself, half walking through the grass. He needed to find a good place to fight. To hide, but aim well.

"Every man for himself!" someone yelled as a grenade blasted not too far from the place Butters squatted. He moaned as he saw a body fly past him, and heard it's sickening thud. Gee, I wish I was a kid again.

Then, he saw them. The pair of very familiar eyes. They were staring him down. Looking at him intently. It was the pair of grey eyes that belonged to his apprentice. Mubarak Hakihm was staring straight at him with tears in his eyes. He held a gun steady in his hands, and cocked it.

They both stared into each other's eyes, and Butters knew what it had come to. He let out a scream, and one last time uttered the boy's name. The boy flinched as he heard his teacher yell, but it was too late. Still looking each other full in the eyes, the shot was fired, and Butters Stotch collapsed into the snow. The body was instantaneously trampled. If he hadn't died of the bullet wound, he sure as hell died as the stampede came over his too fragile body.

Moral of the story. If your friends take you under their wing, and teach you how to do inspiring things during a war? It's a lot likely that maybe you'll end up shooting them, or they'll end up shooting you. After all, every man for himself? Right?


	6. Boy Who Cried Help

**Boy Who Cried Help**

Eric Theodore Cartman was the biggest bully. You're probably looking at your screen like, duh! No shit! He's responsible for nearly driving Butters Stotch and Kyle Broflovski insane! Right?

It was a very foggy creepy Halloween. Cartman had been hanging out by the old graveyard, scaring whoever came by from trick-or-treating. He managed to make Ike nearly pee himself, Kyle yell at him for half an hour, Stan and Wendy take off running like their lives depended on it, and Scot Tennorman? Well, that was a different story entirely. He'd gotten threatened. But threats didn't scare the brown eyed teen. So he sat calmly behind a tree trunk. Nearby, was a freshly dug grave. He heard a whistling sound, which meant someone was coming. He heard the familiar tune as the stumbling singing teen rushed by.

"Lu lu lu!

I've got some apples!"

'Oh, perfect!' Cartman thought with a smile to himself. This was going to be perfect.

"Butters!" he growled pleadingly. "Butters! Save me! I'm stuck in the grave! Butters! Help! I'll haunt you in your sleep if you don't help me! Butters!"

"Wh-whose there?" the blonde stuttered. "H-hello?" he squeaked.

"Butters! I'm still alive, Butters! I was buried alive! It was an accident. Get help! Save me, Butters! I'm dying! I can't breathe!"

"I'm not fa-falling for it, E-Eric." Butters said without stepping into the cemetery. "I'm n-not stupid."

"Butters! It's not Eric! It's not! I'm alive! The coffin is too heavy on me! Get me out of here, Butters!" he moaned. "Please! I'm still alive!"

"You can g-go to h-heck, Eric." Butters said as he strode on past.

"You're no fun, Butters. Fag!" Cartman yelled as the blonde walked past with his head held high. Eric let out a growl as his target left.

That's how it went on. For the next four hours, from eight in the evening that Halloween until mid-night. He managed to scare at least seven people into thinking there was really someone down in the freshly dug grave.

But the damage had been done. He ensured that no one ever believed him again when the trouble was genuine. He went to the cemetery three weeks later. There were two freshly dug holes, and it looked like they were ready to be filled. Attempting to play another prank on unsuspecting civilians, he actually dared hide in one of the graves. He laid himself down, and waited for someone to pass by.

Time ticked by, and no one took the route. Eric Cartman fell asleep in the hole, and didn't feel or hear anything that happened. And the pallbearers did not see anything out of the ordinary at the bottom of the grave that they lowered their casket into.

When Eric Cartman next awoke, he let out a scream. There was a pocket of air that he was able to breathe from, but it was slowly dwindling. He was lying under a casket! He screamed and dug his nails into it, trying to pry it away from him. But it was no use.

On cold quiet nights, people say they can still hear the yelling and pounding coming from the cemetery. Eric Cartman hasn't been seen since, yet no one is smart enough in South Park to put two and two together. I tried…. And got seven. The only one whose smart enough to know what happened… well, he doesn't say anything, because he thinks he's insane.

"Butters?" said a voice as the boy's eyes opened. "Quit having bad dreams, son! Or your grounded!"

"Yes, sir." Butters mumbled as he turned over in his sheets.

"Why do we have to live so damn close to the cemetery." Butters said softly as he heard his dad's door close.


	7. Through the Looking Glass

**Through the Looking Glass**

So? What do you think so far? I'm not one of the best story tellers, and I've been told sometimes I can put people to sleep. This is fun for me. I have no life, and I only run the hunting shop. My war buddy Ned's not around. So I've been running this shop on my own. What do you think? Would you like another story?

You know, the creepy thing about my stories is, that as you become aware of them, they happen. Maybe not in the real world, like where I am now. I'm sure Stan and his friends are having a good time. Somewhere, though, in the alternate realities we all create with our imaginations, this is happening. So, are you still with me? Will you stay with me? Or do I have to tell my story to empty air?

This next story is so strange even as I tell it. It sounds a lot better in my brain, but oh well. I'll tell you, and you can decide for yourself. Oh, and if it doesn't make you tear up at least once, than, I don't know. Either I'm not doing a good job, or you have absolutely no emotion. So, here goes.

… … … … …

It was a cold foggy day. I know you're getting tired of this setting, but what else can be expected in South Park? It's either snowy, thundery, rainy, or foggy. Or sometimes—crazily enough—all of the above. As I was saying, it was just a normal ordinary day. Mr. and Mrs. Stotch had gone out shopping for nothing in particular. When they returned however, they had brought with them a long, wall length, mirror. They decided, (As if we all didn't see this one coming.), to put it in Leopold's room. He was still not home, and wouldn't be for quite some time. So, they decided to surprise him. It was a change. Usually he was looking forward to a grounding for something he either couldn't control, or didn't remember doing. Especially now. He'd come out of the closet, after his love had declared his feelings for him. Linda and Chris hated that their son was gay. His mother was unhappy, and his father envious. After all, he was closeted for life. Yet Butters had caught him watching gay porn a while back. He'd refrained from telling mom about it, but he wished his father and mother would just split. Linda and Chris left the house. They wanted to give a date, a try. Gross, huh?

The door to the house opened, and in came a very familiar pair of fairytale-esque lovers. Butters was holding on to the older boy's hand as they walked inside. They both turned and closed the door. Butters looked hypnotized as he looked up into his lover's eyes.

"I love you." Butters said softly, and sweetly.

"I know. I love you, too, Leopold. Always."

"You make me feel different." Butters said as he stood on tiptoes to kiss the boy's lips. "You make me feel worth something."

"You always were." the boy said smiling. "It's just…, some people don't know how to appreciate perfection. To appreciate angelic beauty like yours. Some people just…, don't know what love is. Like how I wanna fuck you right into the mattress, but gently. Just to be close to you. Just to feel your heart beat with mine."

"Oh, Kenny." Butters gushed. "Only you can say really wrong things, and make them sound sweet at the same time."

"Let's put our stuff down. Yeah?" Kenny suggested as they both walked up stairs.

"Whoa!" Butters cried as he walked into his room. "Mom and dad must have been shopping."

"Oh, fuck." Kenny gasped as he spotted the mirror on the wall. "Dude! Whah? Where the hell did this come from?" he gasped.

"I… don't… know." Butters said softly. "Hey, want food?" he asked.

"No." Kenny said softly as he sat down on the bed.

"K-Kenny?" Butters stammered. "May I?" he asked softly looking into his lover's eyes.

"You don't have to ask, Butter Cup."

Butters flung himself into his other half's arms, and kissed him passionately. Kenny smiled into the kiss, and they pulled away soon after. Kenny buried his face into his lover's neck, and kissed a spot. Butters whispered gently into the boy's ear.

"Kenny. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

… … … … …

Days went by, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Butters went through his daily routine, and it was normal. School, home, Kenny. Everything was right with the world.

Butters stood in the full length mirror and looked at himself. His face was flushed, and his body had a slight tint still on it from the time he'd spent with Kenny. His heart leapt at the memory of the events not long ago. He smiled as he imagined all the kisses trailing from his jaw to his collar bone. If the marks could show. Each kiss feeling like something Butters couldn't quite explain. He smiled as he touched his hand gently to his cheek, and closed his eyes. "Oh, Kenny." he whispered softly.

He stretched out his right hand to touch the mirror. As if Kenny would be there for him when he touched. He gasped as something grabbed his hand. He felt himself being pulled forward, and he was suddenly drenched in what felt like cold water. Butters gasped and his eyes opened. Everything was dark, and misty. He gasped.

"I've waited much too long for this." the voice said laughing a familiar laugh. It sounded like Professor Chaos. Butters gasped. "Now, it's my turn. You always let people step all over you. Kenny's cheating on you. You know, he hates you. You are worthless, Butters. Even your name says it all. Butters? What kind of name is Butters? A gay name! Some name that gives it all away at first utterance of it. Butters." the boy said as he stood there. "Worthless. You can't even stand up for yourself. You're gay, you can't stand up for yourself, and you are the ugliest thing on the earth. If I was your mom, I would've grounded you just for breathing."

"Wha-what's going on?" Butters asked looking hopelessly around. "What are you do-doing?"

"I'm going to set things straight. Trust me, by the time I'm done, you'll like what you see. And you'll have a girlfriend."

"I do-don't want a girlfriend!" Butters yelled. "I want Kenny!" Suddenly, he was driven into a fit of screaming. He realized he couldn't see his body, yet he saw his… well, his evil, self, standing right in front of him.

He didn't get it. He could feel his arms. He could feel his feet! His legs! Why couldn't he see himself? What was going on?

"Only I can make you see yourself." the other boy said smiling at him. "Only me."

And sure enough, his body returned. He stared at his hands before they disappeared again.

"Why are you doing this?" Butters gasped. "Please! Let me go! I need to get back! My parents are gonna be awful sore at me, and maybe even beat me! Like the first time they found out about Kenny's love notes!" he begged. "Please! Let me go! I hate this! This place is cold. It's cold, and I can't see myself! I can't see anything."

"Sorry, Buddy. See yuh laters!" said the boy with a smile.

He left a screaming crying fragile Butters at the mirror. He cackled as he walked off down stairs, and into the living room. First thing on his to do list, get a new wardrobe.

… … … … …

"Dude! Butters!" Stan called as Butters walked into class the next day. "Butters, what the hell!"

"Get out of my spot Marsh." Butters said pushing Stan carelessly off his stool.

"Butters, is that how we treat our class mates?" the teacher asked coming over to them.

"It's Leo." Butters growled at her. "Lee-o."

"Well, Leo? Is that a way to behave?"

"Is that a way to teach?" he asked pointing to the coffee mug in her hand. "You need that to stay focused? What are you, up all night whoring yourself like Kenny?"

"Butters!" Stan gasped.

"You call me that one more time, and I'll tear you up like tissue paper, Marsh." he said smiling.

The rest of the day went by like that. Butters puzzled, scared, and threatened everyone in sight. He had short spiky hair, a stud in his ear, and held an always lit joint in his hand. Well, when he was outside the building. He had a necklace made of roach clips around his neck. His class mates were shocked.

… … … … …

Back in the mirror, tears endlessly streamed down the innocent boy's face. He felt alone, and separated from the world. His mom, dad, from Kenny. Kenny! Would the other Butters be nice to him? Would he make Kenny break up with him? No. Butters couldn't stand that. He needed him. He loved Kenny way, way, too much.

"Are you okay?" It was a voice that sounded just like his almost. By that, I mean, echoed. Well, they were inside a glass. How else was he supposed to sound.

"Where are you?" Butters gasped.

"Beside you." The voice said softly. "What is your name?"

"Butters!" He sobbed as tears fell on to his lap.

"My name is Vanessa." the girl said softly. "Are you okay?"

"No! I want to get out of here! I want my Kenny!"

"What's a Kenny?" she asked, confused.

"He's my boyfriend!" Butters said as the tears stemmed a little. "He loves me. I love him. He's going to come and save me."

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"A day." he said quieting down a little. The thought of Kenny coming to save him felt nice, and made him feel warm. He had been icy cold for the last eternity.

"Oh. Sorry. Do you know how it happened?" she asked.

"No. How long have you been here?" Butters asked.

"It's coming up on seventy years." she said softly.

"Seventy years?" Butters croaked as fear crept into him again. "But you're still young! How old are you?"

"Seventeen." she said, a smile in her voice. "I'm seventeen. I haven't aged in seventy years."

"I'm seventeen." Butters said as he began to cry again.

"You're lucky. You can cry." the girl said sighing.

"Wh-why can't you?" Butters stammered sadly.

"Because, I have no one out there anymore. My parents and brother are gone. I have no one to love me. Tears are a sign of not only life, and hydration, but love. I've been lost to humanity for way too long. I can not cry." she said softly. "But it's nice to have you here, with me."

"Why?" Butters asked curious. "You heard what my other… well, my reflection said. I'm worthless to anyone."

"No." Vanessa said smiling. "You've brought warmth into me again. Being unloved is cold, and empty in this void. Because that's what it is. Many seventeen year olds have come and gone, just like us. They all venture out into the mist, Butters." she said softly. "Look around you. It's all black. There's nothing for miles and miles. Anything. We're in a void."

"Kenny!" Butters yelled as he sat crying fresh tears. "Kenny! Mysterion!" he called.

"Give up." Vanessa said softly. "He's not going to let you go. They all… well, go mad after a while."

"What?" Butters gasped. "Mad? H-how?" he pleaded. "Whaddya mean?" he questioned. "Please, tell me!"

"Well, after a while, their families tear apart. Either the person goes insane, or the person kills his or her family members. Let me tell you this, once inside, you can't go back."

"No!" Butters wept. "Kenny! Ken-ny!" he pleaded. "Help me! I need you! Help me! Save me!" he begged. "Please!"

… … … … …

"Butters, what the fuck has gotten into you?" Cartman yelled as he was slammed into the football field grass.

"Give me back the money you took from me, fat tub." Butters grimaced. "I'm not afraid to kick your ass, right here, right now."

"Butters—!"

"Leo!" the boy growled menacingly.

"Hey!" Someone came walking up to them from out of nowhere. "Hey, Butter Cup." Kenny came walking over and gasped as he saw his boyfriend's complete wardrobe switch. "Whoa! The fuck, Butters?" he gasped.

"Leo." Butters said smiling. "You like it, Kenny?" he asked smiling at his friend. "Your opinion means the most."

"N-no?" Kenny stammered. "Not r-really?"

"Wrong answer." Leo said smiling. "You'll be sorry."

"I'll be… sor-… Butters?" It was too late. Butters walked briskly off and Kenny had no clue where his boyfriend was off to.

"Dude! Get your fag under control." Cartman said as he got up. "He bit me."

"The fuck?" Kenny gasped. "Bit you?"

… … … … …

The days dragged on, and Butters was still stuck in the cold, icy blackness. He pleaded, and cried, and begged. He did everything he could. He hated the situation he was in. Yet, he held the thought of Kenny in his mind, and Vanessa was a source of comfort.

"Kenny's the key, here, Butters." she said three weeks later. "Don't you see? You two have a very strong bond, it looks like. Hold on to his memory."

"What?" Butters asked. "What are you saying?"

"After a while, it's hard to remember. I didn't get the courage to talk to you before, because I had no clue what my name was. Your warmth has brought me back to myself." she said softly. "It's not cold, and I actually cried a little when you fell asleep." she said sounding happy. "Butters, keep his memory with you, always. There may still be a chance."

… … … … …

The world with Leo got freakier and freakier. Not only was the boy a real ball of anger, he was sometimes downright dangerous to be around. He was abnormal in so many ways.

"Hey." Kenny said distantly one day.

Kenny's face was covered by his hood again. There were bruises lining his jaw, his neck, his chest. Once in a while, he'd wince as he moved wrong. Stan and Kyle suspected a broken rib. Leo was using Kenny as his punching bag.

"And just where the hell do you think you were?" Leo asked as he picked Kenny up as if the boy was a rag doll.

"At school." Kenny said steadily. "What? I can't go to school anymore?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that."

Before Kenny could stop him, Leo tossed the boy on to the couch, and got up. He unzipped his jeans, and pulled them down, along with his briefs. He knelt down in front of Kenny, and gave the unwilling boy a forceful kiss, drawing blood from the hero's lower lip.

"Stop!" Kenny moaned at the tiny prick of pain. "Leo, what the hell has gotten into you!" he shouted.

"On your knees." Leo said bitterly as he grabbed Kenny by the hair and switched places with him.

"What if I refuse?" Kenny asked.

"I'll take you raw, and you'll bleed." Leo said bitterly. "You're so much better with lube, Kenny. Don't make this harder on yourself."

"I'm leaving." Kenny said getting up.

In one swift move, Leo pinned him back down on to the floor with his foot.

"You're gonna break my back! When the fucking hell did you get so heavy?" Kenny yelled. "Stop! Stop!"

"I told you, you little fag! I told you just to follow along with me! Bebe is such a better toy than you! I don't know why we're still together. I hate you! You're nothing to me! You're only worthless poor trash!" Leo shouted as he slammed the crying Kenny on to the couch. He entered the boy forcefully, and Kenny let out a blood curdling scream.

"Take your medicine, Ken." Leo said as he leaned down and slammed into the boy. "Take… your… fucking… medicine!" In no time at all, Leo forcefully released into the boy's insides, and got up. Kenny had swelling bruises on his back, and a bite mark on his shoulder.

"Fuckin' bastard!" Kenny moaned. "You're going to kill me!"

"If only you'd stay dead." Leo sighed. "Not that I haven't already tried many times."

… … … … …

Butters lay crying in a ball on the cold floor. He could feel it beneath him, but he couldn't see it. He heard Kenny yelling, and his reflection… thing, inflicting some kind of harm. He heard Kenny pleading for him to stop.

"Now, he's go-gonna h-hate me!" Butters sobbed, heart breaking into pieces as he realized. "He's going to h-ha-hate me for t-tr-treating him like he doesn't matter to me! Nessa?" he pleaded. "Isn't there anything you can do? We can do?" he sobbed.

"No. He's slowly going to tear them all apart."

"No!" Butters sobbed. "Kenny? Kenny! I love you! Please, Kenny! Save me! I need you! I still love you! Please!"

… … … … …

"Look what I can do." Leo said two weeks later.

He walked over to the nearby car that had just filled with passengers. The doors had just slammed shut, and the driver was about to start his engine. Leo picked up the car, and held it lazily over his head.

"This is pretty fucked up, right here." Stan said as the passengers pounded on the windows to be let down. Leo smiled.

"Should I throw it?" he asked. "At you, Stan? Wanna die?" he asked. "Or you, Kyle? Kenny's no fun. He comes back two minutes later. It's more fun to kill someone who can't come back."

"Put the car down, Leo." Stan reasoned. "Dude, when do you ever hear anyone say that?" he added as an afterthought.

"Kenny!" Leo yelled. "Get over here!"

"Hells no." Kenny said as he walked by quickly.

There was screams as the boy dropped the car carelessly, and ran after his prey. Kenny running as fast as he could, to try and avoid his hunter.

"God, I still love you, Butters!" KENNY said out loud as he ran. "Wherever the fuck you are! I'll find you!"

… … … … …

Butters still held strong with his friend in the mirror. He knew someday, his captor would let up. Either that, or Kenny would come save him. It happened sooner than he expected. A very bruised, very battered Kenny came walking into his room one afternoon. He was crying as Butters heard the shower running.

"Leopold!" Kenny sobbed. "I know this is fucking not happening! It's not normal. It's—!" he stopped. "It's the mirror!" he cried out. "Butters!" he sobbed as he came walking over to the mirror. "I still love you! I love you with all my heart and soul."

"So do I!" Butters said in vain. The boy couldn't hear or see him. "Kenny!" he said as the same warm comforting feeling filled him at the sound of his lover's name. "Kenny, I'm here!" he placed his hands on the glass. "I'm here!"

"Butters, what happened to you? What happened to us?" Kenny pleaded. "Please! Someone help!"

"There has to be some way to help!" Butters croaked. "Vanessa? Can't you do something?"

"Love him. I can not do anything. Hold on to his name, and his memory. Along with that of any other person, Butters. It's not too late."

"Butters?" Kenny asked as he pressed his hand on the glass. "I'll find you, babe. I still love you. This isn't you." he said as he collapsed on the floor in front of the mirror. "This isn't you!" he sobbed. "Butter Cup!"

… … … … …

"When are you go-gonna l-let me go?" Butters asked three days later. "I n-need to get back to my world!"

"Your parents hate you more than ever. You don't wanna come back." Leo said as he lit his fourth cigarette. "It's fine where you are."

"No!" Butters moaned. "Please, just let me g-go!" he sobbed.

"You'll have to get used to it. Your life is turning around for the better. You're not innocent, fragile, door mat Butters anymore."

… … … … …

"Look at you!" Leo was saying a month afterward. "My little play thing!" he said as he held Kenny in his arms. "You look so good. Good enough to eat. Kenny, how do you think human flesh tastes?"

"Let go of me." Kenny said softly as Butters sobbed in his mirror prison. "Please. I'm very hurt, and I think you broke my shoulder."

"No. It's only dislocated." Leo said smiling. "I feel desperate. You think it's rape time, for Kenny?" he cooed.

"Lu, lu, lu.

I've got some apples!" Butters tried to sing to drown out the sound of his reflection type thing, taunting his love.

"Kenny, do you love me?" Leo asked as he pressed a kiss into his boyfriend's chest.

"No." Kenny said softly. "I love Butters."

"So if I acted a little more like my old self, would you love me again?" he asked.

"This isn't you!" Kenny shouted trying to get up only to be slammed and pushed back down. Butters was absolutely crumpling with sobs now.

"Come on, Kenny. You love me." the boy said as he lit a cigarette. "Would you like another tattoo?" he asked as he took a drag.

"No!" Butters and Kenny both yelled. "Please! Kenny, I'm in here!" Butters yelled. "I'm here!"

"Kenny? How is it like to die? It's been way too long since I've seen your blood." he said smiling. "Want to let me see?"

"Let me go." Kenny pleaded sadly. "Let Butters go."

"He's no more." Leo said smiling. "He's no more, and you know it. He has been lost to you."

They both stood. Leo bringing Kenny with him. He smiled as they both stood in front of the mirror. Kenny looked bruised, and dark circles were under his eyes. He looked… hell. He looked Miserable.

"Look at all these bruises, Kenny. Trophies of how much I managed to hurt you! To hurt Butters. Souvenirs, if you will. Let's add more." he suggested smiling brightly at Kenny.

"Let's not!" Kenny said bitterly. "Let's get to the bottom of this, and give back Butters!"

"Naw. I'm kind of liking this little life of mine. Who else can pick up cars and treat them like toys?" Leo asked smiling. "Not even you."

"I love you, Kenny!" Butters sobbed. "Love you!"

"Look at your bruises." Leo said smiling as he pressed his hand against the glass.

Vanessa plunged forward without Butters noticing. They both lunged at the same time, and grabbed the icy cold hand that slipped through the glass. There was screaming, and Butters, Leo, and Vanessa fell backward. There was fighting, and screaming, and soon, Butters felt himself landing on a cold hard surface. He was crying as he lay there, in a heap.

"No!" he sobbed. "Now, I'll never see my Kenny again!" he sobbed as he saw the glass in front of him. "No."

He felt a hand land on his cheek. A soft, shaking, warm hand.

"Butters?" said a soft piercing voice. "Butter Cup?"

Both boys cried as they held each other. Butters basking in the warmth of Kenny, and Kenny just glad to be rid of whatever the hell was on the other side of the mirror.

"D-do-don't hate me!" Butters pleaded. "I'm so-sorry!"

"Shshshshsh." Kenny said stroking his love's hair. "Don't. I'll always love you." Kenny sobbed as he clung to his lover for dear life. "Shshshshsh! Butter Cup, you're safe. You're mine."

Butters convinced his mom and dad to sell back the mirror. They did so, just happy to have their normal son back.

Butters would always be thankful to Vanessa. Whenever he looked into a mirror, anywhere, he felt a tiny bit of comfort at the thought that Vanessa may be watching him.

… … … … …

"Kenny." Butters said as the two lovers kissed passionately after the mirror had been sold. "I love you."

"I know." Kenny said pressing another kiss into his lips. "I love you, too."

… … … … …

"Hello, Buby." Sheila Broflovski said as Ike came walking into their living room. "Do you like yoh new mirror?"

"It's cool." Ike said smiling. "Thanks."

"Yoh welcome, Bubula." Sheila said smiling. "Wheh aw you going?" she asked as Ike slipped on his coat.

"Philmore's." Ike said smiling. "Be back in a bit."

"Okay, buby." said his mother as he left.

He arrived at his friend's house ten minutes later. He smiled as he spotted Philmore in his car.

"Get out of there, Philmore." Ike said picking the car up with ease.


	8. Through the Eyes of a Doll

**Through the Eyes of A Doll**

Ike Broflovski was sitting in his living room. It was an ordinary day, and he was just finishing up _Great Expectations_, when his mother came in. Her eyes were red, and she was looking miserable. He put his book down, and looked up at her.

"Are you okay, mom?" asked the sixteen year old.

"Yes, dawling." she said softly. "I was going through the attic. Trying to see if we can clean it up some." she said smiling a little.

"Are you sad that Kyle's gone?" he asked looking quizzically at her.

"Kyle's gone, your grandmother's gone, it's just one of those days, bubula." she sighed. "Yoh dad'll be home soon. Help me cook dinnuh?" she asked a little timidly.

"Yes." Ike said still noting her off mood.

The pair spent twenty minutes in a sad silence in the kitchen. The phone rang, and Ike picked up.

"Hello?" he asked cheerfully.

"Hey, bro. I'm coming home this weekend." Kyle said sounding excited. "You think you, mom or dad can go to the airport in Denver and get me?"

"Well, yeah!" Ike said laughing a little. "One of us will. How's it goin'?" he asked.

"Good. You almost done with Sophomore year?" he asked.

"Yeah. Harvard treatin' yuh okay?" Ike wondered.

"Yeah. Nothing like a home cooked meal, though. Or a little pesky genius brother."

"I miss you, too." Ike said genuinely. "Wanna talk to mom?"

"Yes!" Sheila and Kyle said in unison.

As Sheila talked achingly to her son, Ike walked off to the living room. A box was lying on the couch. It was labeled: **Stuff to Give Away**. He opened it, and saw pointless junk in there. A few dusty statues, a few mismatched mittens. A set of broken spoons. Then, he saw it. It was a carved figure. A figure of a boy. He looked like a teenager, or maybe a young adult. A soldier, if Ike really stared at him. He was made of a light wood. The color was reddish brown, maybe due to time wearing on it. But the color looked, earthy, and natural. It looked whittled from scratch. Someone had either no life, or loved to whittle.

"That belonged to yoh great grandfather, Isaac." said a voice, startling the boy.

"Oh. Why are you giving it away?" Ike asked. "Can I keep it?"

To his surprise, the sad mourning look returned to his mother. She sighed. "Sure." she said coming over and picking the doll up and handing it to her son. "I think he'd be happy I didn't give it away."

For the next few days, Ike forgot all about his new object. It fascinated him the first night, but he put it aside for later. Instead going back to his usual dwelling on homework, and new ideas that came into his thought process. Friday night, Gerald Broflovski left for the airport to pick up their eldest son. Sheila still had that sad demeanor about her.

"Mom?" Ike asked as he walked into the kitchen. "What's been the matter?"

"What do you mean, bubula?" she asked as she set out dishes and pots to cook.

"You've been very sad lately. You look, down. What's going on?"

"Nothing, dawling." she said smiling.

Ike walked over and hugged his mother. To his surprise, she hugged back a little too tightly.

"Yeah, mom." Ike said sarcastically. "And nothing's wrong, huh?" the Canadian asked giving her a huge wink. "Right."

"My bubulas aw growing up too fast." she said smiling. "Yoh brother's in college, and soon, you'll be too."

"Aw, ma. Ya'don't have to be all mushy about that now. I've got a long way to go." Ike assured smiling at her. "Think about this moment, now. Think about what dad'll say if there's no honey cake for dessert." Ike said smiling.

Soon, the kitchen was full of laughter and hugs as Kyle came home. For some reason, Sheila and Ike held on to the red head for a little longer than necessary. Kyle smiled at his family, and they all sat around the table for dinner.

… … … … …

"Ike, you play with dolls?" Kyle said as Ike walked into his and Kyle's room after taking a quick shower.

"Yes." Ike said without shame. "I play with dolls. And it's not a doll, Kyle. It's been whittled from tree bark." Ike corrected.

"Dude, but the eyes." Kyle remarked as he stared at the doll in his hands. "The eyes glow."

"Dude, you're too old for that." Ike pressed.

"And you're too old to be playing with these type things."

"It's not a play thing." Ike said bitterly taking his prize back from his older brother. "It's a keepsake."

That night was unusually cold. Even for South Park standards. Kyle and Ike couldn't get to sleep. What was worse, was that Kyle thought he saw the doll-type-thing staring at him. He didn't tell Ike, though, because his brother would probably laugh at him.

"No!" Kyle finally yelled as he lay in his bed.

"What?" Ike said from the other side of the room.

"It blinked at me!" Kyle said as he stared at the doll. "It blinked at me, Ike!"

"Dude, you're twenty-two years old." Ike said looking daggers at his brother. "Will you get a grip?"

"But it was… I was… it blinked at me!" Kyle repeated grimly.

Ike and his brother tried to get back to sleep. Ike felt sick to his stomach as he lay there trying to pull sleep over him. He felt, anguished. Miserable. He felt, like crying.

… … … … …

"How did you two sleep?" Sheila said when they all sat at the breakfast table.

"Bad." Ike said yawning. "I'm kind of still tired."

"Well, you can sleep on our way to Temple." Gerald said as they all quickly ate. "Just don't sleep during Temple, and we'll be okay."

"Where'd you get it?" Kyle asked as they all piled into the car.

"Mom gave him to me." Ike said before he could stop himself.

"It." Kyle corrected.

"What?" Ike questioned.

"You just said, "Mom gave him to me." It's an it. Not a him."

"Kyle, please." Ike muttered looking distant. "Let it alone."

"But Ike—!"

"Kyle!" Ike growled. "Fuck off."

"Ike!" Sheila yelled. "Kyle, buby is there something wrong?" she asked reaching over and ruffling the Semite's curls.

"No." Kyle said simply. "Ike's just being weird."

The weekend was okay. Sheila slowly returned back to her normal cheery self, and Kyle and Ike spent as much time together as possible. But all too soon, it was time for the Semite to return to his dorm.

"I'm really, going to miss you." Ike said without being able to control himself. "Sorry about this."

"You don't have to be sorry." Kyle said as he lay on his side of the room. "Ike, I'm not crazy. I'm not a dumbass. That doll is staring at us." he said as he looked over at his brother. "Seriously."

Ike looked into the doll's gleaming green eyes. They looked just like his brother's.

"Maybe your eyes are reflected…."

"It's pitch black, brother!" Kyle pleaded. "It's got to be something else. And you've been feeling sad for the last two days. What's the matter?" Kyle pressed. "Tell me."

"Nothing." Ike shoved him away.

"Fuck you." Kyle said turning to the wall. "And the doll thing, too." he spat.

"Dammit, Kyle!" Ike growled. "You just had to go ruin a perfectly good moment."

"Perfectly good? You just nearly started to cry over me leaving, and you call it perfectly good?"

"Y'know what, bro? Fuck. Go to bed. If you hate the damn doll so much, don't look at it."

But the rest of the night was impossible. Ike couldn't look away from the staring eyes. He couldn't look away from the doll. Kyle was trying to hide from the boring gaze, but it was useless. The eyes pierced him. He felt them on him. He could tell.

"Ike?" It was two in the morning. "I'm not going to be able to catch my plane."

"Why?" Ike asked.

"If I don't get to sleep." Kyle sighed. "You see it, Ike. Don't lie. He's staring at us. Why did you bring him in here, in the first place."

"Kyle, if it makes you feel better, I'll take him out." Ike said getting up.

He lifted the slightly warm figure off his desk, and walked out into the hall. He put the figure in the bathroom. Hopefully, his mom would leave it there when she woke. Hopefully.

But as he left, the eyes seemed to be begging him. Pleading with him to take the figure with him. 'Fuck it!' Ike thought as he slammed the bathroom door with more force than needed and walked off.

"What was that?" Kyle mumbled.

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

Fifteen minutes later, they still couldn't sleep. Kyle finally climbed out of his bed, and climbed into Ike's. Ike found himself snuggling desperately with his brother as tears welled in his eyes.

"You can tell me." Kyle said as he held his lanky brother in his arms.

Ike was silent as he lay his head down on the pillow they shared. "I just… love you." Ike said softly as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Right." Kyle said as he clung to his younger sibling. "Me too. You've always been a good little brother. Thank you for helping me when I needed it."

"You owe me." Ike said smiling. "That philosophy paper you had me edit last week was a pain in the ass."

"How about I buy you a something later?" Kyle asked smiling. "Next visit here, I'll take you somewhere awesome."

Both boys fell silent, and held each other close. Ike listened as his brother's heart pumped fiercely through his chest. He loved feeling Kyle's ribs expand and contract with every breath he took. Breathing was a necessity. A thing they both needed to do. He felt strange as he lay there. Glad to have Kyle beside him.

"Love you, Ike." Kyle whispered as he kissed the other boy on the cheek. "More than anything."

"Me too." Ike said kissing him back.

The boy's dreams were full of shadows. Screaming shadows. Begging to be helped. Begging to be saved. Saved from what? Helped from what?

"You look like hell, Ike." Kyle said the next morning. "You okay?"

"No." Ike said defeated. "Maybe it's the figure doll thing." he sighed. "Fuck my life."

"I'm leaving in a half hour, you coming?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Ike said as he got up and they both got dressed. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah." It was Kyle's turn to be sad. Ike distinctly heard his brother's voice crack on the answer.

"Kyle?" Ike asked looking over at the tear filled green eyes. "You okay?"

"Something's wrong with this place." Kyle choked. "Or, this room. I feel, sick. Or, miserable. I feel… Ike?" Kyle gasped. "I feel like dying."

"Yeah? Me too." Ike said as they both jumped. "Dude!" Ike cried. "What the hell is going on here?"

The boys passed it off as a mishap, and both forgot about it soon after. Kyle was dropped off at the airport, and goodbyes and see you laters were said. It looked like things were going to be normal again.

… … … … …

Three months after, Ike found himself at Starks Pond. He saw a figure staring at the clear blue water in the pond as he came walking over. It was Kenny.

"Hey, Ken." Ike said smiling. "You okay?" he asked sadly.

"Nah. I'm poor." Kenny said with a grin.

Normally the boy didn't really give a fuck. But nowadays, he felt like illegally admitting himself into Brown. Yes, the University. He missed his crush.

"You never told him?" Ike said almost kicking the boy beside him. "Gaw, Kenny. I told you to tell him."

"Shut up, Jew." Kenny said as he wrapped an arm around Ike's shoulders. "You look like death's about ready to hit you. What's up?"

"Wanna go over to my place?" Ike asked. "It's too complicated."

"Sure. I haven't seen Mrs. Brof in a long time."

The boys traipsed back to Ike's house. When they got home, Mrs. Broflovski was on the phone, crying. She seemed unable to stop.

"I don't know, Buby!" she sobbed. "Maybe I just need to try and get ovuh this. I mean, you aw growing up. You'll be safe. And you'll call every day." she assured herself as she held the phone with a trembling hand. "It's just the weather." she tried. "Maybe if it gets nice ovuh here. Oh, Ike and yoh little friend Kenny just walked in."

Kenny smiled gratefully at the lady. He hadn't been over to Stan's place to see how his mother and father would react. And Cartman? Well, that fuck had chosen to hang around South Park, much to Kenny's disappointment. He didn't want Stan, Kyle, and Butters to leave, but Cartman, who he wanted gone, chose to stay.

"All right." she said cheerfully. "Heuh yuh go, dear." she said handing Kenny the phone.

"Hey, Kyle." Kenny greeted pulling down his hood. "No. I came with Ike. Said he had something to show me. Yeah. Kind of strange. Yeah. Exactly like that. I'll see what happens. Thanks. Bye."

Kenny handed the phone to Ike, who talked with Kyle while Kenny left for the upstairs hall. He quickly made it to Ike's room, and found what he was looking for.

He picked the figurine up from the desk, and examined it closely. He sighed as he stared into the emerald eyes that seemed to stare back. They were the same size, shape, and color as Kyle's. There was no doubt about it. But what was so odd about this doll was that they seemed to gleam at you. To stare into yours. Kenny sighed as he turned the whittled doll over in his hands.

"I see you found Gregor." said a voice.

Kenny turned and set his Cerulean eyes on Mrs. Broflovski. He looked at her, and she smiled. "It belonged to my grandfather, Isaac." she explained. "Ike found it in the box of things I was going to give away, and he took it. My uncle said his name is Gregor."

Kenny nodded, taking in all the information. He sighed.

"Where have you kept it all these years? Kyle never played with it."

"Oh. I kept him in the attic." Sheila said softly. "I didn't even know he still lived up there."

Kenny nodded observantly. He noticed how he referred to it as an object, and she seemed to be referring to the doll as a living creature. Okay.

Ike joined them afterward, and told his mother Kyle wanted to talk to her. She looked a little flustered and excited at the thought of her eldest son wanting a word with her again. After all, you weren't supposed to miss your mom.

"So, tell me about Gregor." Kenny said lying on Ike's bed.

"Who?" Ike asked sitting on his desk chair.

"Gregor. Your little friend." Kenny said as he slid his fingers over the wood of the figurine he held in his hands.

"Oh. He belonged to my great grandfather. Mom kept him upstairs, and was about to give him away."

"I like it's eyes." Kenny said, trying to take away that part of the doll that seemed to be alive. Maybe if he kept on calling it an it. Not a him. The eyes seemed to be filling with a hatred for the boy.

"You think it's possible for things to be haunted?" Ike asked a while later.

"Maybe. I mean, I try not to think about that kind of thing. Cuz maybe it's just our minds playing tricks on us." Kenny reasoned. "But it's possible. In a world where immortality is possible, I guess hauntings are, too."

"Immortality?" Ike asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I just mean, it's possible for things we expect to be unreal, to actually be true."

"Kenny, Kyle started it." Ike said randomly.

"Started what?" Kenny asked as Ike came and laid beside Kenny.

"The whole, "That doll's staring at me" business." Ike said as his voice cracked.

Kenny looked over at his friend's brother, and saw tears falling on to the pillow. "After he said it, you saw it?" Kenny asked, trying to help his crying friend.

"Yeah." Ike moaned. "The eyes just stare at you. You know? Sometimes, it's creepy, sometimes it's more like a pleading gaze. Like if they're asking for help. Like if, Gregor's asking for help."

'Oh, I shouldn't have given him a name.' Kenny mused. 'There I go, calling it a him. Fuck me.'

"Mom and I've been weird for the last couple weeks. Sometimes, she's really normal, and happy. Then, she becomes really sad, and depressed. Kenny, over the past week and a half I've felt like suicide." Ike claimed. "It scares me. Because we don't believe in it."

"Who does?" Kenny said flatly. "No one really believes in it. And the people who commit it didn't believe in it either before they did it. It's just something that happens on impulse, I guess."

"Why haven't you thrown it away?" Kenny asked after a while of just lying with Ike. "More importantly, why did you take it from your mom?"

"He looked—"

"Quit that!" Kenny said a little ruder than necessary.

"What?" Ike said bitterly.

"You and your mother keep calling the doll a he. She even said his name was Gregor. Stop it! It's a fucking wooden figurine. It's not a he." Kenny emphasized. "Gaw."

"You know what?" Ike glared. "Why am I even talking to you about this?"

"I don't know, Ike. Why are you talking to me about this? Same reason I came and told you about how I wanted to kill myself because Butters is gone. Fuck our lives!" Kenny suddenly yelled. "And you're right! Your house feels like a death trap!"

Both boys suddenly began to cry. Kenny flung the doll roughly, and it landed nicely and upright on the desk. That is so impossible! Kenny thought as he watched it land on the table. It should've landed on it's back or broken or something.

Ike and the blonde both embraced each other as they cried. Kenny felt like he'd never be happy again. He wanted Butters, he wanted Kyle, and Stan. He wanted to be a kid again. Ike seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he spoke soon after.

"Remember the days when we were all kids? It feels like just yesterday you guys dressed me up in girl's clothes and made me enter the beauty pageant." Ike said sadly as he wiped tears from their faces.

"Yeah." Kenny croaked. "You made a lovely miss Jackson."

"Fuck you."

"Dinner, bubys!" Sheila yelled from down stairs.

"Staying' for dinner?" Ike asked.

"Want me here?" Kenny asked looking into the boy's eyes.

"Hell yeah." Ike said clinging to Kenny furiously.

"Gee, kid. Calm down." Kenny said ruffling his black hair. "C'mon. Let's go."

… … … … …

"Heya, Kenny!" A very bright voice chimed at him from far far away as he held his cell phone to his ear.

"Hey, Leopold. Whatcha up to?" he asked as he lay on his bed three hours later.

"Nothin' much! We just got out of class!"

"Different time zones suck balls." Kenny moaned. "You know, I miss you."

"Aw, gee, Ken. No one's ever missed me. Me too, though." Butters said with a smile on his voice. "You sound sad!"

"My world is falling apart. All because of a stupid doll figure thing." Kenny mumbled.

"I'm in my room at the dorm. Wanna tell me about it?"

Kenny loved the way Butters seemed genuinely interested in the problem. He loved the way his crush cared enough to ask him. Hopefully, Kenny could tell him tonight. He felt he had to. Before he did the unthinkable. Even for him, though, it would be okay. He'd just wake up the next day in his bed.

"Oh, golly." Butters gasped as Kenny finished. "Is Ike okay?" Butters asked.

"No. I kind of still feel sick." Kenny claimed. "It's kind of a shameful feeling. Like you'll never be happy again. Like you did something so bad, you feel like the guiltiest human on earth."

"They need to either get rid of it, or bless it." Butters advised.

"Yeah. I tried to get rid of it. I tried to break it. It just didn't." Kenny informed.

"Do you have to be all the way over there?" he asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Yeah." Butters said sadly. "I don't like my parents, and I don't want to be bullied by Eric. He's made my life a living h-heck." Butters stammered.

"Well, I miss you." Kenny pleaded.

"Me too." Butters replied.

"You're my bestest friend in the whole world, Leopold." Kenny plunged.

"You're mine, too." Butters said as though it was already known between both of them.

"I can't wait til you come back from Brown."

"Neither can I." Butters said flatly.

"I love you." Kenny pressed as his heart stopped.

"K-K-K-Kenny?" Butters stammered. "Did you just…?"

"Yes." Kenny said bluntly. "Don't say anything. I feel sick right now. If you don't feel the same way, it's okay." Through the ranting, Butters tried to get a word in edge wise. "But I thought I'd give it a try. Seeing as Ike told me to. It's fine if you never wanna talk to me again. I'll understand. It'll serve me right, anyway."

"Kenny!" Butters finally yelled. "Stop! Stop! Stop talking!"

Kenny fell silent, and tears filled his eyes. "Sorry." he gasped softly.

"I love you, too." Butters said with a smile in his voice.

"You do?" Kenny gasped. "Really?"

"Well yeah!" Butters said laughing. "No one's ever said that to me before. I'm about as lovely as a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe." he said softly.

"Stop it, Butter Cup." Kenny claimed. "You're being stupid."

"Butter Cup?" Butters gasped. "Hey! I like that! Gee! How'd you know I was gay?" he asked.

"It's just you." Kenny said feeling a little relief flood over him. "You just give off this, aura." Kenny said smiling.

"Gee! Someone actually cares about me." Butters marveled. "I'll be darned."

"Oh, God. You're breaking me apart." Kenny moaned. "Now you'gotta reason to come home once in a while." the twenty-three year old said smiling.

"Yeah." Butters said dreamily. "Can't wait to see you."

"Neither can I."

The boys stayed talking for a long time afterward. Sometimes they'd talk about some random subject. Other times, they'd just listen to the other breathe. It wasn't lame, or weak, or awkward. It was just there. It was Kenny and Butters.

… … … … …

"I'll talk to you soon." Ike said as he stood in the kitchen. "Love you."

"Ike, for heaven's sake!" Kyle moaned. "Throw away the damn doll!"

"I can't." Ike moaned.

"There's something wrong with it! You sound hopelessly sad! Mom sounds like she's about ready to die! Throw it away!"

But Ike couldn't throw it away. He needed it. He felt unsafe without the piercing stare in his room at night. He felt depressed. He needed the doll. Gregor. He needed the boy.

… … … … …

"Mom?" Ike asked one day as summer began. "Can you sit with me for a minute?" he asked.

"Yes, Bubula." she said putting down the spoon she was washing and drying her hands on a towel.

They both walked over to the couch, and sat down. "What's the mattuh?" she asked.

"Mom, what do you know about… Gregor?" Ike asked.

Sheila's face went white. She stared at her questioning son with a pleading gaze. Why?

"Why, Buby?" she asked sadly.

"Mom, please. There has to be something more to him than just a dollll given to my uncle by my great grandfather. There has to be more. There's something you're not telling me."

"It's very sad, Buby. I can't really say."

"Please, mom." Ike pleaded.

"Aw you sure?" she asked sadly. "I don't want my bubula to be scared."

"I'm sure. I'm almost seventeen, mom." Ike said sighing.

Sheila sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again, and stared straight at her son.

"It was something one of his friends made for him as a bothday gift." Sheila started. "It was a boy whittled out of simple yew. It's a very pretty terracotta color." she said smiling a little.

"Yoh great grandfather kept it with him where ever he went. It was a link to his best friend, Jonny. Imagine him just as close to Isaac as Kyle and Kenny are to each other. Imagine being able to play with yoh best friend one day, and the next, being told you can't." Sheila said softly. "It's what happened to them."

"But why?" Ike inquired.

"Because Hitluh reigned, Buby. Our family lived in Poland back then. Everything was going to pieces. Jews were being captured everywhere. The ones that were being hidden, owed their lives to the people hiding them. It was a great honor to be hidden, and an even greater pleasure not being found.

"Isaac and his family had to go into hiding. Of course, the family that took them in, was Jonny's family. They managed to stay hidden for quite some time. A year and a half, actually. It was close to Chanukah when they were found again. Isaac kept his present from Jonny as a reminder that one person made all the difference to our family. You wouldn't be adopted, Buby." she said softly.

"So why haven't you thrown it away?"

"The eyes." Sheila said as tears filled her own. "They steh at you, buby." she said sadly.

"They do!" Ike moaned looking intently at his mother. "They gleam, mom. They… they look at you! They're alive."

"Will you show me a picture of Isaac?" Ike asked a little afterward as they both sat still.

She got up, and he followed her upstairs to their attic. She pulled out a leather bound book, and flipped to the second page. She smiled.

"Here's your grandfather, with his best friends."

Ike Broflovski felt almost about to throw up. He didn't quite know what to feel. Isaac looked exactly like Kyle. There, on his left, with a protective arm around him, was a very familiar cerulean eyed misfit. His breath caught in his throat.

"And you don't see the resemblance?" Ike asked his mother.

"What, honey?" she asked.

"You don't see the resemblance, mom?" he asked a little flustered. His voice was high pitched.

"Well, yes. Your grandfather looks a lot like Kyle."

"A lot? Mom, they have everything the same! And look at Jonny?" Ike commented. "You don't see the resemblance?"

Jonny was smirking at them with a crop of messy golden hair. His shocking blue eyes seemed to be mocking them. Almost as if he had a secret hidden that no one else knew.

"No." Sheila said softly.

Ike felt unable to explain. Had Sheila ever seen Kenny with his hood down?

"Who's the boy on his right?" Ike asked pointing to the blonde in the turquoise jacket.

"His name is Aleck." Sheila said smiling. "They look happy enough."

That night, Ike fell asleep to dreams of nameless people screaming, and crying. Pleading for help again. Familiar figures ran in his vision as he watched. Kyle, Kenny and Butters running for their ever loving lives. He had no clue who he was, or how he was experiencing this dream at all. Did they see him? Or was he just here?

… … … … …

That weekend, two important flights would be coming into the airport at Denver. One plane held Kyle and the other held a very flustered, very giddy Butters. Kenny waited nervously at one gate, and Ike and his family waited at another. Soon, both planes landed smoothly.

Kenny watched the crowd of people getting off the plane as he searched for something familiar. Something that would give him a clue as to where or who Butters was. He spotted a very slender, very out of place figure walking off the plane. He stood up, and ran over trying to get through to him.

"Kenny!" Butters gasped as the blondes met. "Hi." he said blushing hard.

"Hey, Butter Cup." Kenny said as he hugged Butters to him. "Missed yuh."

"Me too." Butters said as he stood on tiptoes to kiss the boy's flushed cheek.

"Let's go get your bags, yeah?"

… … … … …

"Kyle!" Ike felt an overwhelming rush of gratitude to the plane engineers who brought his brother back. He pushed past his mom and dad and grabbed the thin Jew around the waist.

"Calm down, little brother." Kyle said laughing. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ike said holding back tears. "Just fine."

… … … … …

For some reason, they couldn't just throw the doll away. It felt like something that belonged there. Kyle had a talk with his mother, and she in turn told him what she'd told Ike. She showed them the pictures again, and Kyle almost puked at his reflection staring back at him from the frame. He too puzzled at the fact that Kenny stared back. However, Sheila didn't seem to be registering it.

The summer began as normal. It seemed like everything was turning around, and looking good for them. Butters and Kenny were seen around together more often. Cartman making fun of the "pair of fags" at every chance he got.

Then, it started. The nights began to seem longer. Not only for Ike, but for Kyle. The room felt cold all the time. Kyle always asked Ike to take Gregor out of the room before the night grew totally dark, to which his brother would oblige. But the damage had already been done. It was too late. You could feel the gaze boring into you. The stare from the pleading eyes. Worst of all, they seemed to be changing color. Kenny said he saw blue, Kyle said he saw green. Ike? Ike saw the two colors interchangeably. It was hard to say.

That wasn't the only thing. Ike and Kyle would have nightmares. The nightmares would be blurred at first. Then, they became progressively vivid. They were always the same. Screaming, pleading, crying, people. The two siblings would always end up lying together holding each other for safety from something they thought wouldn't be able to harm them. Until…

"K-Kyle?" Ike stammered one morning as they both got dressed. "There's blood on your cheek."

Kyle stared at his reflection in the mirror, and gasped. "What the hell? Where'd this come from?"

"I'm not sure." Ike whispered. But they both knew it had something to do with Gregor.

… … … … …

"Did any of you hear if Stan was coming over for the summer?" Kyle asked four hours later as he, Ike, Kenny and Butters lay on the grass at Stark's Pond.

"Naw. Wendy isn't, so naturally, he's not." Kenny said as he shifted Butters in his arms a little.

"How about stayin' over at our place, you two?" Ike asked out of random. He gasped. He felt like a stranger had uttered those words.

"Dude, we're twenty-three, and you're asking us to have a slumber party?" Kenny said laughing.

His laughter was cut short by the looks on his two friends' faces. He saw angry tears well up in Ike's eyes, and a hopeless expression slip on to Kyle's face.

"Yeah, sure." Kenny said softly. "But Butters, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stay at your place." he said clutching the blonde tighter to his chest.

"Why?" Kyle and Butters both asked confused.

"Look at your arm, Ike. Look at Kyle's cheek." Kenny said simply. "I don't want Butters hurt."

Ike and Kyle and Butters all looked at the Canadian's arm. There was a gash on it that looked like it had recently stopped bleeding. Good thing it wasn't deep.

"Dude!" Kyle and Ike yelled.

"Kyle, who's hurting you?" Butters questioned sternly.

"I, I don't know." Kyle said looking at his hands. "Ike?"

"Butters," Kenny said honestly. "We're trying to figure it out, but we think the Broflovski house is haunted."

"You go on without me." Butters said as his face went white. "I'd rather be grounded for breathing or something similar."

"Fuck our lives." Kyle and Ike chorused sadly.

… … … … …

"Man, this is worse than dementors." Ike compared as they lay under the covers that night.

"You read Harry prissy pants Potter?" Kenny smirked laughing a little.

"I've been known to glance thoroughly through all seven novels, yes." Ike said proudly.

"Ike!" Kyle yelled almost nocking his brother into Kenny, which would've knocked the blonde off the bed.

"What!" Ike shouted wincing a little. "Gees, Kyle! Care to kill Kenny and I?"

"Why is this here?" Kyle yelled as he picked Gregor up by one of the bark legs.

"I didn't bring him!" Ike yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Keep it down in there!" Gerald shouted from the next room.

"Sorry, Mr. Broflovski!" Kenny yelled kindly.

"Dude, you smell that?" Kenny whispered. "Smells kind of like smoke."

Ike snatched the doll out of his brother's hands and gazed at the face. He froze as he gazed into the eyes. Those electrifyingly green eyes.

"Open the door!" a man with a thick accent shouted. "We know where you have thee Jews!"

A slim man walked over to the door, and opened it. He smiled.

"Hello, Gestapo." he said smiling. Why is it that he resembled Stuart McCormick? Someone please tell me.

"Veer are thee Jews?" the man asked waltzing into the house as if he owned the place.

"We have no such people in our house." the owner said smartly. "Jonny, go tell your mother—."

Kenny's look alike came walking over and nodded. "I'll go tell mom." he said through his orange hooded face.

"Come back here!" the man yelled as he briskly pulled Kenny by the hood. Well, Jonny, I guess.

"Are you hiding filth in your house?" he asked.

"No." Jonny said through his hood.

"Are you hiding filth in your house!" the man yelled yanking back the hood.

"No." Jonny said still flatly.

"If you are, and you are lying to me, your head is literally mine. Your blood will leak on to your nice cleanly kept floor." he said making the boy's father wince.

"What can I do for you young man?" asked Karol McCormick's look alike.

Kenny, Kyle, and Ike all stared as the images flashed in the doll's eyes. They were real. They were really looking as the man searched the whole place. He found nothing. The man was forced to retreat. He left the family shaken and worried.

Jonny ran through a passage in his backyard that was secret. He ran through the passage, and found his friend and his parents standing there. Luckily, Isaac's parents were not Kyle's parents.

"Is he gone?" Isaac's father asked calmly.

"Yes, sir." Jonny said through his hood.

"He's gone." Isaac translated. "Jonny, you okay?"

"Yeah." Jonny mumbled. "You guys'll be fine."

"Dude, get the fucking doll out of here!" Kyle whimpered from beside Ike.

"No!" Kenny said as the smell of food overwhelmed them. Kenny took the doll, but the boys all saw clearly the images in their heads. The images through the doll's eyes.

"They've come again!" Kyle's double yelled as there was a crash. "Hide! Everyone hide!"

This time, it was too late. This time, there was no escape. Kyle and his family were found, and Jonny and his family beheaded. By the end of the beheading, Kyle was quietly crying beside his brother. Wishing he could hold Kenny for comfort.

All three boys were forced to watch as the images of the story unfolded. The way Isaac and his family were separated. His father led away during selection. Isaac pleading. Pleading to be reunited with his father.

In the barracks, he found a friend he knew well. They decided to stick with each other, but that slowly fell apart. Isaac's friend starved and died two months later. The elder boy had been giving his food to the younger one, striving to make sure Isaac survived. They were marched from camp to camp, and every once in a while, there was selection. From far away, the sounds of screaming could be heard as the prisoners were tortured. Ike and Kyle were sobbing on the bed, and Kenny just looked straight on.

Gregor was a link between his time, and the time of the Holocaust. Sure, it was just a whittled carving. A lifeless figurine. But he had seen everything. He'd been with Isaac for the time, and had witnessed everything. Kenny held the life like doll in his hands, the feeling of warmth spreading through him. He swore he could feel the heartbeat. He didn't close his eyes at the images he saw. Because the doll was showing him. This is why the doll had been kept. A witness to the horrors that Isaac had seen. Kyle and Ike couldn't look away either as they both lay there, crying.

Even though it was quiet, and Isaac was strolling through the town sadly, Kenny understood what had happened. Isaac was lost. He had lost his family. Had lost his best friend. Everyone around him cheered as the news spread. It was over. Hitler was no more, and the prison had been destroyed. But there was nothing left for Isaac. He was alone, and had barely survived. The boy was thin, and lanky, and had nowhere to go. His left leg had been amputated due to gangrene.

"I'm sorry." Kenny said out loud as he touched the carving with one finger. "I understand. Sort of."

"Kenny, why are you talking to…?" Ike sobbed.

"Isaac." Kenny said softly as he hugged the doll to his chest. "He wanted to tell his story, Kyle. Ike. He did. It's over. It's all gone."

The boys both looked at Kenny as he hugged the doll to his chest. Kenny smiled pulling it back and looking at the face. His eyes were an incredibly pretty earthy reddish brown. Just like his body. No more glinting green, or shocking blue.

"Good night, Gregor." Kenny said climbing out of the bed and walking over to the desk. He set the doll down on the desk on top of _Great Expectations_, and walked back. He climbed into the bed between his two friends, and took them each in one arm.

"You guys can stop crying now." he said softly. "Everything's okay."

"Kenny?" Kyle sobbed. "Kenny!"

"This is so bad." Ike moaned as tears filled his eyes and leaked on to Kenny's neck. "This feels so fucking bad! I feel so bad!"

"It's over." Kenny said softly.

The whole room smelled dirty. A combination of human rotting flesh, smoke, and blood. Along with the mix of feces and other odors that couldn't quite be distinguished.

"Can we at least open a window?" Kyle whimpered.

"Yeah." Kenny said smiling. "Wanna do it, Ike?" he asked.

"No. I may just jump out." Ike said as Kenny climbed over him, and opened the window.

The next day, they all awoke, to find a sunny sky. Once in a blue moon! Damn!

"Kyle?" Kenny said softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kyle said softly. "You?"

"Yeah." Kenny said simply. "Ike?"

"It still smells like smoke in here." Ike muttered. "Or propane, or Paraffin."

"Oh well." Kyle mumbled. "Can't tell mom, she wouldn't believe us."

"Right you are, my friend." Kenny said smiling. "Well, breakfast time. I heard Ms. Brof calling."


	9. Humanity Slips Away

**Humanity Slips Away**

Kyle Broflovski was the responsible one of the family. His mother and father seemed to retain an attitude of obliviousness to their sons' troubles throughout their lives. For instance, they didn't know Ike had nearly been kidnapped by Visitors, twice. They didn't know that he'd had to dress as a beauty pageant contestant. Or, for that matter, that he'd been possessed by a ghost. Compared to their two smart sons, they were quite stupid, actually. That is why, on this cloudy cold night, Kyle once again found himself responsible for his brother's wellbeing, and safety.

Kyle awoke with a start, as he heard moaning and whimpering coming from the next room. He pulled back his blankets and felt a chill as the air hit his bear skin. He was only wearing a pair of flannel shorts. He sighed as he got up. It was the second week this had been going on. He walked out into the hall, and into his brother's room.

Ike was sitting upright, with his head in his hands. He looked like he was being torn apart. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he sobbed and coughed, and moaned. Kyle turned on the light, and closed the door.

"Kah-yol!" Ike sobbed in his broken soprano. "Make it stop, Kah-yol! Make it go A way!" he pleaded as the taller Semite pulled his brother into his arms. The twelve year old had been doing this for over two weeks now, and both of them looked pretty bad.

"Ike." Kyle said as he climbed in beside his brother and pulled him on to himself. "Ike, please! Just try to go to sleep. Tomorrow. I promise you, tomorrow you'll be okay."

"You said that! You already said that so many times, Kyle." Ike said losing faith in the older boy.

"I… I know, little brother. But I'm trying to see how to help us both! Go to sleep." Kyle suggested.

"I'll die, Kyle!" Ike pleaded. "I'll die if I go to sleep!"

For the next couple weeks, the boys slowly became unrecognizable. Ike began to develop dark circles around his eyes, which became bloodshot. So did his brother. Ike lost weight, and became forgetful. Sometimes, Kyle found him almost lost in school when he saw him in the halls. Ike lost more weight, and became distant. Sheila and Gerald altogether failed to notice this entirely. The boy looked almost dead.

… … … … …

"How are you, Kyle?" asked the doctor as Kyle slid into a chair across from him. "Are you okay?"

"No. I need help." Kyle begged as he sat across from the nameless doctor. "You have to help my little brother. I don't know what to do anymore!"

"When did this all start?" the man asked.

"Two months ago. We can't even sleep anymore. The only time he can sleep is when I'm near him." Kyle sighed. "But it's getting out of control. He forgets things, and he can't read anymore. He's slowly deteriorating."

"Is he at school, now?"

"No! Mom kept him home, because he looked really sick. He couldn't even get dressed! He didn't know which foot was which! And you have to understand, he's a genius!" Kyle said as pride came into his voice.

… … … … …

"Make it stop!" Ike sobbed that night as Kyle routinely came walking into his room. "Make it stop! Take him away, Kah-yol!" Ike sobbed sadly.

"It's okay, little brother! I've gone and talked to a doctor, and he's going to help! Tomorrow. I promise."

Ike curled up on Kyle's chest as Kyle pulled the blankets over both of them. He felt his brother's tears run down on to his bare shoulder. "You believe me, Ike?" he whispered. "We'll get you help. I promise."

"I know. You're my best friend, Kyle. I believe you."

Kyle felt a rush of pride to hear his brother say this. He'd grown up with lots of kids, and many had older siblings, or younger ones. Stan had Shelly, who often bullied him. Kenny had Kevin, who did nothing short of help his little brother, and Karen, who was yet too young to really do much with them. But the other people complained that their siblings were pains in the ass, or annoying. Ike had never given Kyle any trouble as a kid, and Kyle loved him for that. Though adopted, Ike had always made Kyle feel different. A bond even closer to that of the one he had with Stan. Ike would never let him down, and Kyle strived his hardest to not let his little brother down, either. He felt special as he lay there with his brother. They had a rare bond between them. They were best friends.

"I love you." Kyle said softly.

"Me, too. Just promise not to forget me."

The next day, they both skipped school and took the bus to the psych ward. The doctor had told them to show up bright and early, so he could get Ike's psyche back on track. Hopefully, this worked. They both walked into the building, and sat in the waiting room. Ike looked hopelessly sad.

"May I have Kyle come back with me first?" the man asked as he came walking out. "I'll be back with your brother, pal. I just need to ask him a few questions." he assured. "You'll be completely fine."

Kyle was led into his office, and placed into a chair across from the old man's desk. The door closed quietly as the man sat down.

"So, how long did you say this has been going on?" the man questioned.

"It's been about two months now. He's really scaring me. He's losing sleep, and he loses weight. I'm really worried."

"What does he say is wrong?"

"He keeps going on about making him stop. I don't know who he is, though. Ike keeps going on about, his humanity. It scares me. I've never heard anyone say things like that. He says he's losing his humanity. He's close to death, he says."

"Does he believe in ghosts?" the doctor asked.

"No! In fact, he's different than most nine year olds. He loves to read books that grown folks would read. He reads things, like, Shakespeare, and Chaucer. He reads things like, _Moby Dick_, and _Great Expectations_. He's very bright. Smarter than me." Kyle observed. "Or at least, used to be."

"Why do you say, used to be?" the man probed.

"Well, because now, he can't remember what one plus one is. Sometimes, he doesn't even know who I am." Kyle said as tears filled his eyes. "Sometimes, people bring him home because he… can't… find his way!" Kyle was crying now.

"Calm down, son. We're going to help your brother. Don't worry." the man assured as he stood. "He looks ill. And you two need to sleep your full night's sleep at these ages, or something could go wrong. Your brain is still developing, and you're really young and still growing. I'm going to go get your brother, and you go wait outside."

"Wait, I can't be with him?" Kyle asked a little worried.

"No. Sorry, sport. I need to talk to your brother by myself."

"Okay." Kyle sniffled as he left.

A minute later, a very haggard looking Ike was sitting across from the doctor. He was sitting in the chair that Kyle had just vacated. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Ike, son, do you trust me?" the man asked softly.

"I want… to." Ike mumbled. "I'm trying."

"I'm here to help you. I'm a psychiatrist." he explained. "You know what that means?"

"I'm insane?" Ike asked sadly. "I'm not going crazy." he claimed assertively.

"No. It's not that. I'm just going to help you. Kyle briefly told me what you told him the first week this started. Will you tell me again, though? Just so I'm sure on what is happening?"

"What?" Ike asked. "What do you wanna know?"

"How do you feel right now?" the man asked. "Are you okay?"

"I guess. I'm awake." Ike commented. "So I'm fine.

"It all starts when?" the man pressed.

"When I fall asleep." Ike said shortly.

"What happens?"

"He comes."

"Who is he?"

"Him."

"Who's Him? Does he have a name?" the doctor asked.

"Man."

"His name is Man?"

"Yep." Ike mumbled. "I know. It sounds dumb."

"No, I can see that you're really struggling. How much weight have you lost? Your brother says eleven pounds."

"I guess." Ike said softly.

"Tell me more about Man." the therapist suggested. "What's he like? What does he do?"

"I don't know. He's like, vaporous, or something."

"So, he's a shadow?"

"No." Ike said a little irritated that the man didn't understand. "He's misty. He's made of fog. It's cold, and creepy. It's not vapor, at all."

"And can he touch you?"

"No." Ike said letting out a huge sigh. He looked as though the doctor should already know all this.

"What does he say to you? What scares you about him?"

"He says, he is going to kill me." Ike said in a whisper. "Bit by bit."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And he's doing a good job." Ike mumbled.

"Why? Why do you say doing? You're still alive."

"Yeah, but not for long. I almost forgot who Kyle was. I can't hardly remember my mom and dad. All the stuff in my room doesn't look like stuff I'd play with." Ike mumbled. "Kyle gave me some test yesterday."

"Test?"

"Yeah. He says it measured how smart I am. I'm really dumb now. Kyle scored higher than me."

'You made him take an IQ test?' The doctor thought bitterly. 'Damn!'

"He says I used to be way higher than him. Last night, when I woke up, I didn't know my name, until Kyle came in. He always comes in after I wake up."

"Is Man after Kyle, too?"

"No. He's only after me."

"How did he get to you? Where is he, now?"

"He's somewhere. I'm not sure." Ike sounded put off now.

"Why is he not going after Kyle?"

"Because, he says it's fun to kill people who have little to no imagination."

"And Kyle has imagination?"

"More than me, according to Man."

"Well. What does man do to you to hurt you?" the doctor asked.

"He sucks my energy out of me. He takes everything. He takes my humanity."

The doctor saw what Kyle meant earlier about being creeped out by Ike's words. The soprano that issued the statements about a stolen "humanity" sounded glossy and almost echoed. Almost like in the movies where the ghosts of children haunt and plead for you to: "Come play with us."

"What are your thoughts about this? Can you explain more? How does he take your humanity? What's your humanity?"

"It's… it's… he takes… your life force." Ike struggled to explain.

"So, he takes your soul?" the doctor asked.

It sounded farfetched. But children have imaginations that can form things so easily out of anything. They bask in make believe. They pretend things, and dream of castles, and fairies, and pixy unicorns.

"No!" Ike moaned. "Your soul is part of your humanity. He's not just taking my soul."

"What is your humanity, Ike? Can you explain?"

"It's, it's your mind, soul and emotions. All in one. Your mind, which holds your thoughts, and memories. Your emotions, which basically is the soul, I guess. It's your being. Your humanity is something you can't live on without. You die without it. Even if you're the healthiest person on earth. He takes my humanity bit by bit."

"Why?" the doctor pressed. "Did he tell you? Did he say why he takes it other than for fun?"

"No. Doctor, I just wanna be okay. I wanna be able to look at a Shakespeare play and understand what's happening. I wanna be able to look through a Stephen Hawking novel and agree with him! I can't even follow picture books!" he moaned. "I used to be able to read all kinds of big books. With small letters, and hard binding." he remembered sighing. "I used to not have to struggle to remember my brother."

"How do you regain memories after Man's taken them?"

"Kyle." Ike informed.

"He speaks to you, and tells you?" the doctor asked.

"No. He'll walk in, and tell Ike to calm down. And then, I'll know, I'm Ike. Then, he hugs me, and lets me lie with him. When he holds me, I hear his heartbeat, and he says that everything will be okay. I feel him, and I realize who he is. It's like he shares part of his humanity with me without knowing. My skin takes part of him when we touch. But it's in a different way, because he still knows things. I am getting back what we share. Things like, who I am, and who he is. Who my parents are, and stuff like that. I can't fully get myself back, though."

"So, Kyle's helped you?" the doctor asked. "Does he know?"

"No. I tried to explain, but I scared him. He said everything was fine, but I saw that his face was really white. I tried to ignore him, but he makes my whole body ache. Then, I wake up, and feel like just killing myself. But… Kyle…. Kyle always comes. He'll always be there." Ike began to cry at this point, almost looking like he wished Kyle would walk in at this point, and take him away.

"Do you trust that I'm going to get rid of this person for you?"

"He's not a person. He's a demon." Ike blurted. "Not a person."

"Okay. Do you trust that I'm going to get rid of him for you?"

"Yes." Ike said softly. "I do."

"And you want him gone, right?"

"Right." Ike said softly.

"All right. We'll get rid of Man."

Kyle waited for what felt like hours. He thought he heard Ike crying and calling out for him. He was about to go, but the lady at the front desk told him to stay put. The doctor knew what he was doing. Kyle cried silently as he heard Ike yelling, and screaming in the room. Suddenly, the doors opened, and Ike came in. He was smiling, but he looked exhausted.

"Hello, young man." the doctor said as he came over to Kyle. "Your brother's fine."

"Are you sure?" Kyle whispered. "What if he's not okay? What if it happens again?"

"Then, we repeat the treatment. I'm sure that it's gone. I'm sure your brother's himself once again."

"But what if—?"

"If it happens again, you come back to me, and we keep on going with the treatment." the doctor said smiling. "Okay? You two better go. Oh, and Kyle?"

"Yes?"

"Stay very near your brother for the next week." the man said softly. "You need to help him through this. The rest of it. He's almost clear of any danger."

"You mean, he really could've died?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, son. It's a psychosomatic response. Meaning, our body can make itself sick, and respond in many physiological ways to different traumas. Stick close to him."

"I'm all better, Kah-yol." Ike said as he hugged his brother.

"Thank you." Kyle said as he held the boy close. "Bye."

"See you guys later." the man said smiling.

… … … … …

That night, Kyle climbed into bed with Ike, not wanting to leave him alone. Both boys fell asleep in each other's arms as the moon shined down on them. Ike was a little timid at first, but he closed his eyes.

Nothing. He could sleep again! He felt peaceful. He felt hopeful again. He was lying in the shield of his brother's arms. He was protected. Kyle's warmth gave Ike warmth, and he would be okay. The boy slept through the night for the first time in months.

He awoke with a start to find it was already morning. A little sun was leaking in through the open blinds. Kyle winced as he felt his brother jump. Ike saw a worried expression on the boy's face.

"You okay, Ike?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Kyle." Ike said smiling. "I'm completely fine. It's over."

Kyle and his brother both hugged. Kyle basking in the glow of Ike's eyes, which looked hopeful and happy again.

"What do you wanna do today, little brother?"

"I'm not sure." Ike said smiling. "I was thinking of doing something fun."

"Video games?"

"No. I rarely engage in such childish activity, and you should know that, Kyle." Ike said smiling at him. "I'd rather much try to find symbolism in _Night_." he said softly. "I'm feeling rather dark, today, and I think that book is perfect for my mood."

His brother was back. Kyle's opinion of fun—while still different to Stan's and Kenny's—was different from Ike's. Both boys hugged, and laughed as they lay in bed.

"How about we sleep for a little while longer." Kyle suggested. "Okay?"

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

… … … … …

"I'm here." said a voice as the doctor lay in his bed that night. "I'm here."

The doctor ignored it, but knew the unexpected had happened. The entity, or whatever it was, had snuck into his own head.

When he awoke in the morning, he felt his mind being crushed. He felt strange. He got up, and went to his mirror. His eyes were shadowed, and bloodshot. There was hardly any color in his skin. And this was only after one night. He sighed. Would he ever sleep again?


	10. Just Because You're You

**Just Because You're You**

Teenagers are stupid. They do stupid things. Smoke, drink, steal, and party. They take little problems and make them into mountains. They get drunk—with either beer or power—and do things they may regret later. Notice how I said may. Because maybe, they might be glad they did what they did.

In this case, it was in English class where it all started. Eric Cartman was sitting in the back of the classroom. The seventeen year old was… well, what can we say about our dear friend. He is racist, bad mouthed, fat, rude, feel free to add more. So, of course, he was concocting a scheme. He wasn't looking for any money, this time. He just wanted to see how far he could go. How much intimidation he could cause. How much black mail he'd use before his prey gave in, and came willingly. It didn't take long.

"Cartman, what the Sam hell are you doing?" Kenny asked two weeks later as he stood in said boy's basement.

"Wondering how you've been." Cartman drawled.

"You knock me out with Chloroform, drag me into your basement, all just to wonder how I've been?" Kenny asked completely aghast. "What do you really want?"

"Nothing. Just tell the truth. You're poor, and gay." It wasn't a question.

"What?" Kenny gasped. "What the hell do those two things have to do with each other?"

"Nothing. I just like rubbing it into your pisspoor self." Cartman said smiling down at the boy.

"Can I go now?" Kenny asked as he was shoved back down on to the mat. "Cartman, what the fuck!" he yelled trying to fight back.

"You never answered my question. Are you gay?"

"I don't have to say anything to you!" Kenny yelled trying to punch the boy. "Fuck you!"

"You can just say yes or no. That's all."

"Cartman, go to hell, and let me leave!" Kenny yelled. "I have no reason to explain myself to you!"

"Are you ashamed of being gay, Kinny?" Cartman taunted. "Are you ashamed? Not only are you going to hell for being poor, but now, you're gay."

"Fuck you, fat tub. The question of my sexuality has nothing to do with anyone, except me, my lover, and God." he said bitterly. "Now, let go of me, so I can get the fuck out of here."

"Oh, Kinny! Kinny! Kinny! You don't get it, do yuh?"

And with that, he and the blonde began wrestling. He was about to be beaten down, when he kicked a well-placed foot into Kenny's stomach. The boy let out a painful whimper, and a tear escaped his eye. Cartman grabbed a rope and tied him down to the mat.

"What the hell do you want?" Kenny begged. "Tell me! I will do whatever you ask."

"Admit it. Either say yes or no. Are you gay?"

"That's not even relevant to this!" Kenny yelled. "It doesn't matter to you!"

"Plead guilty or not." Cartman said smirking at him. "All you have to do is plead either guilty or not."

"No, I don't!" Kenny shot glaring at him. "That doesn't even matter! Let go of me, or you get fucked when I break away!" Kenny threatened.

"That doesn't work, Kinny! You're mine, and I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do before you admit to me that you're a fag. I bet you are."

"What the fuck does it have anything to do with you?" Kenny yelled so loudly his voice cracked.

"Just tell me." Cartman said smiling. "Just tell me, and I might let you go. Might."

They spent another twenty minutes arguing. It was useless arguing with Cartman of course. The boy just kept going in circles. Kenny pleading to be let go, but not pleading either way to the accusation that he was gay. If Cartman had any brain, he would've just guessed yes. But of course, Kenny wouldn't give in. Sure, he was gay. Sure he was going out with Butters, and people knew it. No one except Cartman—who was behind the times—didn't know Kenny was gay. Like Kenny always said, though. Why identify yourself as such? Just so you could be insulted? He preferred to be called sexually unbiased. Whoever he fell in love with, that was who he would keep. And it just so happened to be, Leopold Butters Stotch.

Cartman was currently stripping a very angry, very confused Kenny of his clothing. He laid the bound boy to the mat again, and brought out a stack of planks. He laid the boards out on the motionless boy's body, and smiled.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Cartman asked. "And Butters? And Kyle? And Jimmy?"

"No. What?" Kenny asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm going to kill you guys. I'm going to start with you, Kinny! I'm going to crush you. Does this lay out seem familiar?" Cartman asked.

"Crush… me?" Kenny claimed. "Lay out? Of what?"

"The boards, Kinny. I'm going to do to you what they did to Giles Corey." Cartman informed smiling. "Only without giving you food, or water, and faster. It's not going to take days, Kinny. It's going to take hours for you to die. Wanna plead guilty?"

"It has nothing to do with you, and you're insane!" Kenny yelled as he struggled under the boards and against the binding. "C'mon, Cartman. Let me go. Please. I have to get home. Mom and dad are waiting for me."

"Well then, get the balls to admitting that you're either gay or not. And be warned. I know when you're lying. I can smell it on you."

"Man, I should've never let the English teacher have us read _the Crucible_!" Kenny moaned. "You lay one hand on Butters, Kyle and Jimmy and see what happens."

"You'll be dead, by then." Cartman said smiling. "You'll be no harm to anyone. Especially, me."

Kenny was about to yell. To explain to Cartman that he would be back the moment the sun rose again. But it was too late. Cartman started placing heavy objects on the boards above Kenny's stomach. Kenny gasped as the pain shot through him.

"I went and spent five hundred dollars on brick, Kinny." Cartman informed. "That's two and a half truckloads of lime stone."

"You're insane!" Kenny yelled as the boards on his chest were ladened with brick. "You're a fucking sadist, or… or something!" he shouted. "Fuck you!"

"Just plead guilty." Cartman advised smiling down at his friend as he placed yet more bricks on the boy's shoulders.

"Cartman, please!" Kenny cried as the boy kept on laying out the bricks. "At least drop them a little slower!" he shrieked as his ribs experienced massive pain.

"Just plead."

The boys argued for what felt like hours. In reality, it was really a few fifteen minutes. Cartman still didn't have his answer, and Kenny was being crushed with about eighty pounds. Which wasn't too bad, accept for the fact that his groin was being painfully crushed. He was sure that his shins were already broken in two places.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"More weight!" Kenny said valiantly as he lay under the bricks.

"Cartman, you know what you're doing is wrong." Kenny said as fire shot through his ribs. "You know what you're doing won't do anything to make me admit either way to my sexuality."

"I'll crush you before you admit to it? Really? That's no fun. Just admit to it so I can crush you, and rip on you for being a fag." Cartman cooed insanely

"Cartman, you're breaking my sternum!" Kenny yelled as part of his chest was ladened with more brick.

The boys were each true to their words. Kenny refused to open his mouth, and Cartman crushed his friend slowly, bit by bit. The whole thing had started on a Saturday, at around eleven in the morning. Kenny McCormick was crushed to death, and died at about eight in the evening. It may not have been the crushing that killed him. It may have been because one of his ribs was broken wrong, and now stabbed into his heart. Either that, or his lung. Kenny wasn't sure which as he blacked out and headed towards a bright light.

"Are you sure, Kinny?" he asked one last time as blood leaked from the boy's nose.

"More weight, fat ass!" Kenny cried as he finally blacked out.

Cartman took care of the evidence cleanly, and neatly. There was no body, no blood. There was no evidence that he had ever bought all that brick. He was neat, cleaned up well, and kept on going. And the next day, unaware of Kenny McCormick's return, he continued with the rest of his planning.

Soon, he had everything ready to go, and he was going to make a clean job of it, too. He waited for Sunday morning, before he made his clean snatches. Bringing with him his trustee bottle of Chloroform.

"What the h-heck are yuh doin' Eh-Eric!" Butters moaned as he stood tied to the make shift gallows that Cartman had erected at Stark's Pond.

"Cartman, what the hell!" Kyle yelled as he awoke on the boy's other side. Jimmy Volmer was the only one still out. He was securely tied to the platform on Butters's left. Cartman smiled.

"I'm killing you. What does it look like, Butters?"

"Why?" Kyle yelled.

"Jimmy's a cripple, Butters a fag, and you? Isn't it obvious? You're a Jew! A filthy, no good, Jew!"

"Cartman, you're insane!" Kyle yelled. "Help!"

"There is no one to help you, my small Jew. You are alone. No one can hear us. You're mine. I've wanted to kill you since you were nine. And now, I get three birds with one stone! How amazing!"

"Cartman! What the hell!" Kyle yelled. "Butters, try to think of a way to untie us!" Kyle yelled.

"Eric?" Butters whimpered. "My mom and dad are gonna be awful sore at me if I don't wash the dishes today." he predicted. "I don't wanna get grounded!"

"N-now, Eh, eh, eh, now, Eric!" Jimmy spoke for the first time as he opened his eyes. "It's really N- it's real- it's really not good for your health to take things to this level." he said struggling with his words.

"Why are you hurting Butters and Jimmy if you're only supposed to kill me?" Kyle asked confused.

"Because you're a Jew, Butters is a fag, and Jimmy, a cripple. Get it?"

"God, you're evil!" Butters said beginning to cry steadily. "Let us go, Eh-Eric! I'm serious!"

"You think tears will sway me?" Cartman said cackling. "It's sweet to have power, you guys. Seriously. Sweet."

"Let us, go!" Kyle yelled.

"I think, I'll let you go. Yes. Now is a good time."

He walked up behind Butters, who began screaming furiously. He smiled.

"Cartman, you can't do this!" Kyle yelled trying to break away from the rope that held him. "Butters! Help!"

"Aaaahh!" Butters shrieked. "Kyle!"

"Aw, shit." The Semite felt terrible at putting that much pressure on his friend. "Sorry, Butters." he muttered.

"So, let's flip a coin." Cartman said smiling. "It's between Jimmy, and Kyle." he said smugly. "Who… shall… go… first?"

"Dude! Let us go!" Kyle yelled.

"Fellas?" Butters gasped. "I can't die! Mom and dad'll ground me if I die!"

"It's okay, Butters!" Cartman said smirking. "You'll be quite fine."

"Stop this!" Kyle yelled. "Stop this, right now! Let us go!" he yelled.

"You you you you you can't, do this, Eric." Jimmy tried. "It's not nuh-nuh-nuh, it's not nice."

"Since when have I ever cared about that?" Cartman said laughing as he tossed a coin. "Heads or tails, Butters?"

"Aaaahh!" Butters shrieked again. "Stop! Stop! Let go of us!"

"Heads, or tales." he called again pointing from Kyle to Jimmy. "Jimmy, you mind picking?"

"Just let us go!" Kyle yelled. "Mysterion!" he shouted. "Help! Help!"

"It looks like heads." Cartman said smiling. "For no particular reason, I think it should be you, my boy." he said tapping a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"N-now, Eric. Be r-reasonable!" Butters said as tears ran down his face. "Be reasonable, man!"

"Why don't I give you a little push, Jim?" Eric said smiling.

"Stop!" Kyle yelled as tears soaked his own face. "Let go of him!"

"I think you, think, you, I think, you, you, should, I think—" Jimmy's suggestion was never finished as the boy pushed him forward, and he slipped off the platform. Kyle and Butters both screamed as a crack pierced the air. Jimmy Volmer was dead before his plea was done. His lifeless corpse hung slightly outward to Butters's left, suspended by the noose Cartman had created.

"So." Cartman said as he took a step over to Kyle. "It's between the fag, and the Jew. Who will go first?"

"Really, Eric, this has gone far enough!" Butters cried. "Please! Just let us go!"

"This isn't funny anymore!" Kyle yelled. "Please let it be special effects! Tell me you really didn't just kill Jimmy!" he pleaded. "Cartman!" he cried out. "Let us go!"

"I don't think so, my Jewish friend." Cartman said beaming at them. "The question now, is, who shall go next."

"Kyle?" Butters gasped.

"I'm not going to let him kill me!" Kyle yelled as he kicked out his bound feet. "I'm… not… going to give him that satisfaction!"

"Cal! Cal, what the fuck are you doing?" Cartman yelped as Kyle kicked out again. The boy was shifting his weight and slowly, but surely, heading to the edge of the platform. "Cal! No! No!" Cartman screamed as the boy let himself fall forward.

Butters and another voice yelled as the body flailed, and died. The rope cutting into the flesh, and making droplets of blood trickle down the collar of the blue shirt. Butters was shaking with fear, and terror as he watched his friend to his right. The second scream had come out of nowhere, and only now that he looked straight ahead, did he realize.

"Kinny!" Cartman yelled as he saw the figure trying to run to Butters.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Kenny yelled angrily. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Come one more step closer." Cartman said as he pulled out a switch blade. "And see what happens."

"No!" Butters and Kenny both yelled.

"Please, Eric!" Butters pleaded sadly. "I'm not a toy!"

Kenny's heart broke at the sound of those words. "No. Butters, you're not a toy." he said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Cartman, please!" Kenny shouted trying to make his way over to both of them. "Cartman, please! Whatever you want! You've as good as got it."

"I'm not killing him for money, or anything, Kinny. He's just mine. He's just a fag." Cartman said smiling. "That's the only reason why."

"Stop!" Butters gasped. "Get me down from here!" Get me-"

The rope slipped, and Butters skidded forward without control. Kenny and Butters let out screams of terror as the boy was tossed forward by gravity, and his neck broke. His scream was cut off, but his mouth remained parted in a silent O. Kenny screamed as he threw himself across the little distance that remained, and flung his body at Cartman.

"Your turn." Cartman said as he slapped a cold towel across the boy's face. "It's crushing time for Kinny!"


	11. Return of the Reincarnates

**Return of the Reincarnates**

She was sweet, and she cared about Kenny and Red. Her place was beautiful, and comforting. Kenny and Red were both complete suckers for the little woman and her sweet shop.

They had found it when they were running away. Kenny had been running away from home, and Red had been running away from a potential rapist. They had stumbled up on a small shop. It was a neat store that sold anything from sweets to pastries. It was small, and nice, and looked like the perfect place to go when one was feeling sad and depressed. Which they had been the very first day they'd stumbled on it.

"My name is Dalli." the little old lady had said when she first saw them window shopping. "Why don't you guys come in, if you're interested in the display?"

"Naw." Kenny had said smiling. "I've got—"

"Kenny, I'll buy us both something!" Red said smiling at her class mate. "Come on, Ken!"

With a cheerful demeanor, Red took Kenny's rough worn hand, and pulled the fourteen year old into the shop. It was warm, and the candles that lit it cast a very nice blue light on the walls and their inhabitants. Kenny found himself oddly sleepy as he walked in. It was a small shop with shelves lining the walls. It was full from floor to ceiling with sweets. Good old Snicker Bars, and Mars, and all kinds of chocolates. Nice hard candy, Smarties, Sweet Tarts, and all kinds more. She also carried old fashion candies! Fudge, nice chocolate truffles, giant lollipops, gummy slugs. All kinds of other things, too. Cupcakes, and rolls, and cookies. She had it all! The only thing she didn't have, Kenny noticed, was salty snacks.

"Come on, and have a couple treats. On me." the lady said as she motioned for them to pick out a few things. "Take whatever you'd like."

They'd spent their time talking to the lady about school, and random topics that seemed to crop up along the way. Kenny was finishing the second cupcake, and smiled shyly at his hostess.

"Thank you." he said grinning. "We're not even supposed to be here."

"I imagine not!" she said laughing bitterly. "You two need to be in school!"

"Yeah." Red said wiping frosting off of his mouth. "I'm really sorry that we bothered you."

"Bothered? No!" she said smiling at them. "No, Gretel. It's okay!"

"My name is Red." the girl said smiling at her patiently. "Anyway, Kenny, we better get going."

"I don't get many customers, around here." she said smiling. "I get rather lonely! So, if you want, you two are always welcomed." she said smiling at them. "You two are adorable." she added smiling. "Here. Take some candies for the road."

"See you two soon! Come back again!" she said as she ushered them out. "Take good care of Gretel, Hansel." she said ruffling Kenny's unhooded hair.

"Uh, it's Kenny." Kenny said simply letting her hands touch his hair. "Thank you for having us."

Both young teens walked off in silence. Kenny was blushing all the while. Red reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do that, Ken." she said smiling. "Don't be embarrassed!" she said squeezing his shoulder.

"Listen." Kenny said smiling at her. "I'll pay you back—"

"Kenny, it was my treat!" Red said smiling at her friend. "It was my treat! Will you get over it and just let it go?"

"Yeah, I would if you were Stan or Kyle. Or even Jimmy or Butters." Kenny said grinning. "But you?"

"What's so bad about me buying you a couple candies?" she asked as she took a chocolate covered cherry and popped it into her mouth.

"You're one of the girls." he said smirking at the way she'd popped said candy into her mouth. "I'm supposed to be the one buying you stuff."

"Let's just let it go. Yuh wanna go back to school, or just wander?" she asked.

"We'd head for PE IF we made it. I say let's pool all our resources together, and get food."

The teens found it difficult to stay in the routine of life. Red had a family with high expectations. Kenny had a family with low almost unexistant expectations. He found it increasingly hard to stay in school, and so did the girl. They were smart if they applied themselves, but they just couldn't bring themselves to care enough.

"What happened to you?" Red asked as she spotted a very bruised Kenny heading along the stream that led them off to the woods.

"My dad." he muttered. "He caught me stealing one of the playboy mags." he announced.

"I don't get what's so interesting about porn." Red said simply as they walked. "That's like all guys spend their time doing."

"Now that's a stereotype." Kenny said defiantly. "We do not either. We can do other stuff. You know, like fix cars, and cook a meal, and clean."

"That's you." Red explained. "I'd doubt Kevin Stoley's cooked a meal once in his life. And I seriously doubt Token's ever gotten his hands dirty under the hood of a car. And why would they? Kenny, we're fourteen!" Red said realizing what she'd been saying.

"Live in my shoes. You'll know what I'm talking about." Kenny said yawning. "I haven't gotten decent sleep in like four days."

"Yeah. You look draggy." Red said as they neared the door to the sweet shop.

"Hey, cool. I didn't know we were even coming this way. I forgot where the shop was." Kenny said as he walked up to the door. "Why do you think she calls us Hansel and Gretel?"

"I'm not sure. Kinda creeps me out. She's a nice old lady, though. Let's go buy more candy?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no. If we go in there, I'm buying my own."

"Kenny! Let it go! It's what friends do for each other!" Red said grabbing the taller boy by the arm and opening the door.

A jingling of bells could be heard from far off as they both walked through the door. The smell of toffee, and chocolate came drifting towards them. Kenny closed his eyes as he took in the delicious aroma.

"Why, hello, dearies!" said a cheerful voice. "I didn't expect you back on a school day again. If this keeps happening, I'm going to have to close down until after school!" she scolded giving them both stern pats on the head. "You two pretty children are supposed to be learning!"

"I couldn't take it anymore." Red muttered. "My brain is fried. I'm too angry at the system to go back."

"And you, my dear Hansel?" she asked.

"Kenny." he said softly. "My face. I can't go to school like this."

"I see that. You've got quite a shiner, there, lad." she said smiling as she peered at his black eye and bruised jaw.

"Why don't you two come make yourselves at home?" she asked as she led them behind a counter. "Come on. You both never got to see the rest of the shop."

"There's more?" Kenny asked confused. "But it's small!"

"Small, on the outside, ma'boy. Come on, and have a looksy." she said leading the children back behind the counter.

There was a little passage that led into a nice homely looking living room. It had two armchairs, and one couch that looked like it held four. There was a bean bag chair in the corner. Kenny thought it was huge!

"Make yourselves at home!" she said smiling. "My bathroom." And she pointed over to where the bathroom was. There was a bedroom beside that, and the kitchen.

"Oh! Is that where you make your candy?" Red asked smiling at the lady.

"Yes, Gretel dear." she said smiling back.

"Red." the girl repeated.

"Right." the lady said smiling. "Would you two like some hot chocolate?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. "With caramel, or marshmallows?"

They insisted on not getting anything, as they were too shy. But soon, the children were sitting with her holding steaming mugs of sweet hot chocolate in their hands. The lady was smiling as she sat with them, her own mug in hand.

They talked about her, and her living condition. Red asked why this place was so deserted. Kenny wasn't really paying attention until he heard a noise from behind him. He looked up from the depths of his mug, and saw the little old lady holding a remote control in her hand. The hall that led to the back of the sweetshop was now barred. Kenny looked around and saw that her windows were now covered with the iron bars, too.

"That is so cool!" Red was saying cheerfully as she looked at the now boarded place. "You can never get robbed!"

"Dude!" Kenny shouted as his stomach froze. He felt something strange in his chest. He felt adrenaline running through his veins. He felt like running away from this place.

"I'm safe as a bear." the lady said as she pushed another button. The bars lifted and retracted, and the openings were uncovered once again.

… … … … …

"It's not safe there!" Kenny was saying as they rounded a corner and passed Butters on his way home from school.

"Where were yuh today, guys?" Butters asked. "There was a carnival in school."

"Oh fuck!" Kenny moaned. "We played hooky to have a good time, ended up having a rotten time, and you had a fun time!" he yelled kicking a rock over Butter's head.

"Sorry, Butters." he said sadly. "Wasn't aiming for you."

"I know, Ken." Butters said smiling. "Anyway, wanna candy?"

He was holding up a bag of gummy slugs.

"Sure." Red and Kenny both took a candy from the boy as he smiled cheerfully at them.

"I'll see you both later." Butters said smiling. "Bye."

"It's not safe, Red." Kenny said softly as he continued with Red down the street.

"Kenny, you're over reacting." Red pressed sadly. "She's just a nice old lady, who gets lonely. You're looking too into this."

"Why the hell would she have bars on her windows?" Kenny asked. "Red, let's never go back there again. No sane person has bars on their windows."

"Look, Kenny, she's just an old woman. Get a grip, dude." Red said turning to face him and making them both stop. "Get a grip, okay?"

"Red, you don't understand. The more I think about her, the more I get creeped out! I feel like I know that place! Like I've been there before. I feel like, she knows us. And do you notice how she keeps calling us Hansel and Gretel?"

"She's going senile." Red defended. "Don't make fun."

"It's not funny, Red! It's creepy." Kenny said simply as they stopped at her house. "Let's promise each other never to come back again!" he said shivering. "I feel like this is too creepy for words."

Two weeks passed. Both of them actually returned to school for a while. Everything seemed to be going fine. Kenny put the sweet shop completely out of his mind, and never mentioned it again. Almost forgetting the location of said place.

… … … … …

"I'm sorry, Kenny." Red was saying softly as she sat beside the hooded figure. "I'm really sorry."

"I really wish I could just die." Kenny sighed. "I'm so fucking tired of my life."

"Just don't do it, Kenny. Tell them firmly that you want no part in it. Get a job at the car wash." Red suggested. "Don't just lay down and do it."

"It's only worse because Kevin…" Kenny stopped and Red felt his body shake under her touch. "Kevin's flirting with me."

"Oooooo." Red gasped. "Are, are you serious?" she asked softly. "Really?"

"Yeah. He says that I'd make a lot of money, because I'm one hell of a guy. He thinks I'm good enough to fuck."

"That's not cool." Red said as they sat staring at the grass. "Kenny, you wanna stay over at my place?" she asked softly.

"Naw. No offense, but like I said earlier. You're one of the girls. I'm probably gonna go crash with Kyle. Or Stan." he muttered as they both stood up.

"You think the shop is open?" Red asked mystified.

"No!" Kenny shouted pulling away from her. "Red, we are not going back!" he shouted. "Fucking bullshit! I'm telling you, it's unsafe!"

"Kenny, she's just a lady!" Red shouted as she started running. "I don't care what you say! I'm hungry."

"Go eat at home!" Kenny yelled running after her. "Go get a bag of candy from Jim's Drug!" he shouted. "Red! Get back here!"

In no time at all, they made it to the woods where the shop was located. It was strange today, because it was darker than usual. Kenny got a sick jolt in his gut as he realized what was happening. He moaned as Red pulled open the door. The bells rang in the back. Kenny and Red stepped in.

"Hello, my pretties." said the witch as she came walking over. She slid the bars over the door as it closed behind them. "Come. You two believe in reincarnation?" she asked. "This time you won't get away from me, Hansel." she said touching Kenny's cheek. "Come on. Let's try this again. Let's fatten you two up."


	12. Mitch Conner

**Mitch Conner**

Eric Cartman was a total con man. If there was something he wanted, he always got it. Always. That's why it wasn't a total surprise when the accident happened.

Calvin was seven years old, and was your ordinary kid. He had a very active imagination. Just like his dad. He was also smart. He knew the difference between real and make believe. He knew when he was really in danger, and when it was just empty threats. So, it was strange for his mom and dad to be presented by the following story the day that everything started going wrong.

"Calvin, come over here for a moment!" his mother said as she stared at her table cloth. It had been totally shredded.

"Yeah, m-mom?" Calvin had his father's stutter.

"Why is this like this?" she asked pointing at the shredded cloth.

"Conner did it, mom."

"Don't you think Conner's a little bit old for you? Don't you think it's time to take responsibility for your own actions?" Butters asked from the table across his wife.

"But dad, h-he really did do it! I'm telling you, he did it!"

"It's time you start learning the difference between real and make believe, Calvin." Sally said sighing. "Or you're going to be laughed at by the other boys and girls in your class."

"But mom, Conner did do it! He is real. I'm not joking!"

"Can we see him?" Butters asked.

"N-no. He doesn't like people looking at him. He says he'll get very angry, and send bloody Mary after me."

The boy whitened. Butters and Sally both sighed.

"Okay, son. Go up and play. I'll talk about this with you later." Butters muttered sadly. "Just don't let it happen again."

Two days later, Sally was sitting on the deck of their plush home. Cartman was sitting beside her. He was determined to get what he wanted.

"You're bonded way more with the boy. You should talk to him. Tell him it's about time he dropped the whole, Conner thing." Sally said sighing.

"Look, babe. I'm sorry. I can't help you. Why don't you get Butters to talk with him?"

"Because he can't! We've both tried!"

Cartman smirked. "What kind of a father is he, anyway? Look at you. You married the gay blond, but you come looking for help from me."

Sally looked desirable. Cartman smiled at her as he licked his lips. If he played his cards right, soon, she and the estate would be his.

"Please, Eric. He really likes you."

"Fine. I'll have a talk with him."

Two hours later, Calvin and Cartman sat on the deck together. Calvin was drawing his picture of Conner, and Eric was looking at him with stunned astonishment. Calvin could draw fairly well.

"So, kid. Your mom tells me you broke stuff again." he started.

"It was Conner."

"Can you tell me what Conner wanted to break those things for?"

"Because he said he was angry, and needed to do that. Or else he'd hurt me."

"Oh, kid. That's going too far, doncha think?"

"Too far? What do you mean?"

"That you're playing for reals now, and not for fake. Get it? You gotta quit playing games. Those are little boys games, and you gotta be a big boy now."

"But he's real. I see him. He's got a pair of red wings, and he has a face like a jackal. He's not scary, though. He just looks scary. The only thing scarier than him is Beelzebub. He could hurt me. Conner can't hurt me. He loves me."

"How do you know for sure he loves you?" Cartman asked smiling.

"He told me so." Calvin said simply. "He told me, that if anything ever happened to me, he'd help me. He said he only helps the people he loves."

"Well, make sure you tell your mom and dad I talked to you about this." Cartman yawned. "They wanted me to have a word with you."

"Okay, uncle Eric. Hey, listen. I gotta go." he said as he got up. "I gotta go meet Conner. He hates lateness. He's one of those people who hates to be kept waiting."

And with that, the boy disappeared into the house. Eric smiled to himself as he waited for three whole minutes.

"I got in trouble today." Calvin was in his room, sitting atop a plump, red winged, jackal faced creature. The creature smiled as he stared at his prey.

"Why did you get in trouble, Calvin?" Conner asked. "What happened?"

"My mom, dad and uncle Eric think you're not real."

"Did you stand up for me, like you were supposed to?" Conner asked smiling.

"Yes, Conner. I told them that you were real. I told them you could breathe and walk, and talk like they can."

"Good. As long as you told them that." Conner smiled. "So, what shall we do today?"

For three weeks, Conner and Calvin played games kids played. Conner would hide, and Calvin would seek. Or visa-versa. They'd play in the creek, and skip rocks. Butters had taught his son how to swim a while ago, and how to skip rocks on water. Calvin rode bikes with Conner. They really became friendly. It was on the fourth week, that it happened.

"I'll be in the studio, darling." Butters said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "See yuh soon. Watch out for Calvin, he was playing in the backyard behind the shed."

"Okay." Sally said smiling. "You coming out for lunch?"

"Oh yeah. I just have to make sure all the prints are right." Butters assured. "It'll be done in no time. I'll be over in a bit."

"Okay. See you in a while." Sally said smiling. "Bye."

Sally stood in the kitchen three hours later getting ready to make lunch. She heard the back door open. Her son's voice could be heard.

"Mom? Conner and I are home." he said. "We'll be upstairs in my room."

"Okay, honey." she said without looking up. "Play nice."

Conner led Calvin upstairs. They headed for the studio.

"But dad's in there." Calvin said simply. "You don't wanna go in there, Conner. You said people make you angry."

"Well, yeah." Conner said smiling. "But only strangers. I'll show your dad I'm real, and then we can go."

They crept up to the door, and Conner opened it. Butters back could be seen sitting at a computer desk. He was on the phone. He sounded kind of irritated.

"Dad?" Calvin asked sadly. "You okay, dad?"

Butters turned around and kept on talking on the phone. He didn't even see Conner. He just glanced around for his son, and bang. The bullet hit Leopold Stotch in the forehead, and he slumped over dead.

"It's simple." said a detective as he and a group of police officers sat around a table. "He either shot is own father, and is making up this whole Conner thing, or it was so traumatizing that he chose to blame it on his imaginary friend."

"Whatever it is. The autopsy is being done." the man said across from the first detective. "It's just too bad he's dead."

Eric Cartman walked into his house carrying a bag. He smiled as he took a mask out and looked at it. The familiar jackal stared at him, and he stared back.

"Thanks, Mitch." he said as he tossed the rubbery mask back into the fire place. He lit it, watched it burn. He tossed the pair of red wings in alongside it, and watched as it all burned. Next he added the wig of blue hair. Then, the suit. He smiled as the evidence was burned away. He would have the estate, and Sally for sure. After all, Calvin needed a man around the house.

Eric walked into the kitchen, and started to poor himself a glass of juice. He turned to his table, and gasped.

"Beelzebub, I presume?" he asked calmly as his heart beat fast.

"Conner, I suppose?"


	13. Hair and Wax

**Hair and Wax**

Kenny was angry. He felt trapped, and he wanted out. He was pacing his house as he fumed. Why had he gotten married again? He hated this tramp! As far as he was concerned, she could go jump in a lake, and die.

"Kenny!" It was an angry tone. Not the excited "Kenny!" that his best friend Kyle usually uttered.

"What?" he asked bitterly. "Whaddya want?"

"I, have had it. I want out."

"Gee, Bebe. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Kenny said smiling. "What took you so long, baby?" he asked grinning.

"I want half." she spat. "I'll leave, if I get half the money, and half the property. Including the condo in Hawaii." she spat.

"No." Kenny said pulling back his familiar hood. "No, no, no. You deserve nothing."

"You're lucky I'm a good woman." Bebe spat. "You would've been dead already."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Kenny asked confused.

"I know Voodoo." she said smiling. "I could've killed you from the start."

"Uh, no." Kenny said bitterly. "First of all, Voodoo does not work."

"And second?" Bebe asked rudely.

"You couldn't have killed me. You're a girl."

"Do you want proof? Do you want me to show you?" she asked bitterly. "How much do you wanna bet I can kill you? If you don't die, I get nothing. If you die, I get it all."

"Fine, Bebe. I'll play along. What do we do?" he asked ready for anything that might get rid of her.

"You give me a bit of your hair." she said simply. "Go get the hair, I'll get the wax."

He ran into the bathroom to get a couple strands of hair. He heard her fumbling around in the kitchen. When he returned, the stove had already been heated, and the wax was being softened. He smiled as he held the strands in a small lid.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Do your worst." he said smirking.

She dipped her hands into the soft wax and started taking it out of the sauce pan. She began shaping it and kneading it, and stretched out her hand. She took the hair Kenny held out to her, and kneaded it into the wax. She smiled. It started cooling in her hands, and she diligently shaped it into a humanoid form. She smiled again.

"Say, bye bye, Kenny." she said smiling at him.

She pulled out a pin from her sweater sleeve, and stabbed it into the figurine's chest. Kenny gasped.

He was completely surprised, albeit a little sorry. Not so much, though. He smiled as he left the room. Thankfully, Bebe had never bothered to throw away the hairs in her hair brush.


	14. At the Morgue

**At the Morgue**

It was a clear cloudless day in South Park. The sun was shining, which was rare, the birds were chirping, and Eric Theodore Cartman was on a mission. He'd been trying to do this for the last twenty-five years of his life. Now, today, on this very day, his wish and his mission were about to be realized. He smiled as he walked into the Mortician's office. He rang a bell on the counter, and heard footsteps at the back of the building.

The place was small, and plain looking. It had a small counter with a bell, a stack of forms, and a paper weight. The walls were plain and peeling, looking as if they needed to be repainted over again. The office was the size of a small living room, and the mortician was heading for the counter from a room in the back.

He was dressed in black just like Eric was now. They both smiled at each other. They both greeted each other familially. They'd known each other since they were babies, practically.

"Hello, Butters." said Eric smiling.

"Hey, Eric." Butters said cheerfully. "How can I help you?" he asked as he took a blank form and a pen from the desk. "Who passed away?"

"My mom." Eric said keeping a blank expression. "She was the best mom in the world."

"Oh, dear." Butters gasped. "Are you okay, pal?" he cooed in a familiar fashion.

"She was the best mom ever." Cartman said blankly. "I always told her so. I always made sure she knew. She deserves the best."

Butters started asking him questions. "Is she at your house now?"

"Yes. She's the best mom. So beautiful. So young. She's amazing. She was the best mom in the world."

They kept on going through the form until the form was filled out. Butters looked saddened, and Cartman just had his blank expression. Butters stepped over and shook Eric's hand gently.

"It'll be okay, fella." he said sadly. "Don't worry."

"I want the best for my mom." Cartman said simply. "The very best."

"And you won't be disappointed, Eric, I guarantee it." Butters promised. "She'll be treated with the respect she deserves."

"I love her." Cartman claimed. "You have to understand that. Everyone loved her. She was the very best. She deserves nothing more nothing less than the best."

"I've got you covered, pal." Butters said softly. "Me and my assistant will be by to pick her up in two hours."

"I love her. She's beautiful. Everyone loves her. She's amazing. The best mom ever." Cartman kept on with his aimless banter as he was ushered out by Butters.

"When did she die?" Butters asked as they walked out into the street.

"The best mom in the world." Eric said keeping his expression blank. "I wish nothing more but the best."

"I understand, buddy." Butters said as he led the man to his car. "See you in a bit."

When Butters walked back into his small office, Cartman smiled remembering his last question. _When did she die_?

"As soon as I get back to my house."


	15. Paranoid To the Point of Death

**Paranoid To the Point of Death**

The two boys were sitting at the back of the cafeteria. Usually, Tweek sat with a gang of people, but today they were all absent from school. In fact, the only students that were there, were Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Tweek, and Cartman. For some reason, they had all been absent two days ago when it happened. The cafeteria served bad tuna for lunch. Everyone was home sick, accept for the above mentioned students, and the faculty. So, as the rest of the boys had a food fight in the lunch room, Cartman spent his time tormenting Tweek.

"So, Tweekers?" the boy asked. "How are yuh today?"

"Don't call me that!" Tweek burst blushing. "No one's allowed to call me that."

"Sorry, Sorry." Cartman said smiling. "So, uh, guess what I heard?"

"What?" Tweek asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

"I heard that Craig wishes you were dead." Eric explained seriously.

"Arg! He does? I didn't even do anything to him! Gaw! I don't even talk to him that much!" the sixth grader gasped. "Oh, Jesus! He wants to kill me? Oh sweet Jesus! I gotta go hide!"

"That's not gonna work." Cartman explained. "You're already as good as dead."

"Gaw! What do you mean?" Tweek gasped beginning to twitch.

"Don't you know? Craig got a whole bunch of people to wish you were dead."

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek shrieked. "I, I didn't even do anything to him! Arg!"

"You know the rules. You're dead, my friend." Cartman posed.

"How?" Tweek asked trying to keep from twitching. "How?"

"It's simple. There's power in a wish. If you wish it hard enough, the wish will come true. Just the fact that the victim knows makes it inevitable." Cartman explained. "So, because there's all these people wishing for your death, you are already dead."

Tweek dropped his pizza and ran from the room shrieking. Everyone in the room turned and stared.

"Dude! What did you do to him, Fatass?" Kyle asked worried.

"Oh, nothin'." Cartman lied. "He thinks his pants are next to be taken by the gnomes."

("That dude needs some serious help.") Kenny mumbled through the hooded jacket.

"Dude." Stan said as he went back to his pizza.

"Students?" said a voice through the intercom fifteen minutes later. "I am sorry to inform you that we have to evacuate the school."

Everyone was shocked. They all wondered what had happened. Kyle came walking into the classroom still shaking. He couldn't get the image of the body lying dead on the floor.


	16. Threatened

**Threatened**

Jimmy Valmer had been in the war for two years now. They didn't know what the fuck they were fighting for, but didn't protest when they were drafted. Jimmy wasn't alone. The twenty-six year old was stationed with the same unit as his fellow friend, Ike Broflovski. They met regularly. Jimmy was in charge of helping out with random odd jobs in the unit. Ammunition reloading, and all kinds of things.

One day, Jimmy came walking into the tent. Afghanistan was the one place where things were unpredictable. Jimmy stumbled into his tent, to find Ike sitting with a book in hand.

"Hey, Jim." Ike greeted as he sat staring. He wasn't really reading his book. He was homesick. "What's going on?"

"I went d- I went dow- went- I w-w-went down to the m-m-muh! The- to the market place today." the youth stammered.

"Uh huh?" Ike questioned. "Did you get all the things you needed to get?" He asked.

"Y-y-yep. It's just," Jimmy sat down with his bags and laid his crutches aside. "I saw someone looking at me. Ike, I think I'm losing it."

"Why?" Ike asked as he set his book aside.

"Ike? I sw- I sweh, eh? eh? I s-s-sw- I swear it was the gr-gr-gr- gruh? I saw the Grim Reaper." Jimmy managed.

"Naw. You're just too tired." Ike comforted. "We're all a little out of it, man." he confessed. "I mean, none of us sleep regularly, if at all." Ike commented. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, but Ike? I'm really honest to God Scared." Jimmy spoke. "I'm not sure what to do anymore. He looked so… so real."

"Aw don't worry." Ike said sighing. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

During the night, Jimmy ran away. He fled and tried to find a way out of the country. He finally managed, and made it on a flight to Canada. He told Ike what he would do, of course. Ike would worry. If Jimmy went there, he couldn't get drafted again. Or arrested for going AWOL.

Ike went to the market next morning wondering if his comrade had made it out alive. He didn't hear word from him, but he needed to be patient. He went into the market and did what he needed to do. He spotted the figure at the place where all the vegetables were situated. He gasped.

He was hooded, and his scythe was exposed. His cloak looked threatening. As if he could pull you in at any time. Ike gasped as he gazed at the figure. He stood, frozen for what felt like hours. He finally approached it.

"May Allah give you long life." he said to the figure as they met.

"Thank you, my good man." the figure said smiling a grimace. "What brings you here?"

"I was… well, my friend said that you sort of scared him. I thought he was going insane. You… you're just… in a costume? Right? You're really not the grim?" Ike questioned. His question sounded ridiculous.

"Is that the young fellow with the crutches?" the man asked. "I was simply surprised to see him in the city. I have a meeting with him tomorrow in Canada."


	17. Spoiled To Death

**Spoiled To Death**

Wendy and Token were probably the happiest couple. They had moved out of South Park, and gotten a place in Los Angeles. The place cost over fifty thousand dollars, and was worth every cent. Or at least, the family thought so. Wendy, Token and their two kids loved their house. In fact, if anything ever happened to it, you could say they would probably fall apart. Not just the children, either. The couple would fall apart, too.

This wasn't just your ordinary house, mind. It was a special house. Wendy didn't have to lift a finger. They didn't need maids, and gardeners to keep their house running. The house did everything by itself. And more.

The house was full of contraptions that did everything from transporting you from first to second floor, to giving you a full bath. It was simple mechanics. Yet, no one understood it, and it was damn expensive. Token didn't care, though. He loved his family and would never allow Wendy to lift a finger, much less the children. They all deserved the best. He never once doubted that the choices he made were bad in anyway.

Token and Wendy sat in their kitchen alone. They were eating dinner that the table had prepared for them. The air was tense, and quiet. Token felt fine, so he guessed Wendy might be a little tense.

"We forgot the sweet N Sour sauce." Token said to the table.

"Sorry, sir." a tiny voice squeaked. A mechanical arm came down with a ladle and gave them both a dollop of the sticky sauce. Token stirred his food, and watched his wife worried.

"You seem to be somewhere else, babe." he observed. "You doin' okay?"

"Token, I'm worried. When was the last time Kyle came over?" she asked.

"As a friend? A month ago. As a psychologist? I'd say it's been over six months. Why?" he asked as he fed himself his chicken.

"I want you to tell him to drop by when the children are gone." she ordered sternly. "I want him to take a look at the nursery."

"Not this again, baby!" Token moaned.

"Token! When was the last time you went to the nursery?" she asked frustrated.

"As a matter of fact, Wendy," Token said putting down his spoon. "I was their last night. The children had a spectacular performance by the Dryads of Narnia." he said sighing. " Brings tears to your eyes. They also had some Nymphs sing for us. It was phenomenal. Why?" he asked.

"I went in there. I saw…," she was struggling with her words. "I saw Hannibal in there. He was… really there."

"Wendy, please, dear. We go over this all the time. The things you see in the nursery are illusions." Token assured. "They're just things you see in your mind. That's why they made these. So they could study what children see."

"Token, you gotta tell Jack and Katharine they can not go into the nursery for a while. That's not all. I went in there in the middle of the night, and I saw a desert. There were lions, and they were feeding. It's just too vivid, Token!" she explained. "It's too real. The sun, the smells, the sounds." She let out a worried sigh. "They have to stay away from there for a while. Or… or I'll shut down the house."

"But Wendy! We got this house so you didn't have to do anything for us. You can just relax." Token protested. "Honey, you're too stressed out. Do something with yourself. Take yourself to a spa, and get a massage. Or have the massager do it for you. Just go upstairs to bed and let the bed do the work."

"Listen to ourselves!" shouted Wendy exasperated. "We don't do shit here, Token!"

Just then, the door in the front hall opened and the two children came in. It was quiet, and tense as they arrived.

"Hi, mom. Hey dad." Jack said. "How's it goin'?"

Jack Black was the spitting image of Token. He had his mom's eyes, though. Katharine was a spitting image of her mother, but she had her father's hair color. The same shade.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Katharine said smiling at them.

"You guys gonna sit down and eat with us?" Token asked.

"No. We ate already. We got fed at the Martinsen's place." Jack said sighing. "But we'll watch you."

This went on for two weeks. The children had too much freedom. They left the house as they pleased. The school was the only part of their lives that stayed constant. Other than that, Wendy hardly knew where her kids were. They got way too much roaming room.

"Kenny!" shouted Token as he walked into the nursery. "This is supposed to be a place to imagine your fantasies!"

There was a pair of naked women in front of them. They were getting ready to give Kenny a lap dance. He smiled.

"I am." he said as the first girl slid on to him. "Oh, I am." he moaned. "And the fantasies look oh so real." he said as he began to kiss the girl on him.

"Kenny you're practically kissing and cuddling air." Token said as he watched the second girl start to try and grind on whatever she could of Kenny.

"Get out of here if you're gonna blow this for me." Kenny said smiling as he cupped the second girl's breasts. "Man you need to have a little more fun, Token. Quit being a jackass."

"You better put it right before the children come in."

Token left Kenny in the nursery for what felt like forever to the blond. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven for the first time. He had so much fun with his beautiful cute girls. He needed to leave so he could get down to the real business. Because although these girls were giving him a nice bulge, he needed something to finish it off. He smiled and closed his eyes. The girls disappeared and someone light and warm was sitting on his lap. He opened his eyes and moaned.

"Oh, Buttercup." he gasped. "Even imaginary you look amazing."

Butters didn't respond. He couldn't. He wasn't real. But he leaned in and gave Kenny a heart stopping kiss. He began to grind against Kenny, and Kenny moaned as his pants began to get tighter. He sighed as he heard loud cheerful voices.

He closed his eyes and thought hard. He opened them, and a full amusement park appeared. Just as the door to the nursery opened.

"Hi, uncle Kenny!" Jack said smiling. "How are you? Oh, cool! Thrill Ville!" he said as he saw the imaginary children on the rides.

"I want cotton candy!" Katharine shrieked as she headed to the imaginary stand.

"I'll leave." Kenny said smiling.

"Did we ruin your adventure, uncle Ken?" Jack asked sadly. "Sorry."

"No, dude." Kenny said smiling. "I gotta go pick up uncle Leo." he said standing up from the hot bench he'd been sitting on.

He headed for the door, but the couple came out of the kitchen and stopped him.

"So?" Token asked a little worried. "Did you see what we meant?"

"Uh, kinda." Kenny said sighing. "The images are so, real. A little too real. I swear Butters was like, right on me."

"Too much info, Ken." Wendy said sighing. "Anyway, I'm glad you came over today." she said smiling.

"We should do this again sometime." Kenny said with a smirk. "Maybe every day."

The couple laughed as their friend left the house. He seemed happy enough. But there was an odd feeling in the house.

"Drink, Madame?" the table asked as she walked by.

"Water." Wendy commanded.

The table produced a Styrofoam cup of water. Wendy took it, and drank happily.

The night was full of strange noises. Strange smells, and sounds. Token couldn't go to sleep no matter how much the bed vibrated for him. He finally got up and left his wife as he headed downstairs. He headed straight for the nursery.

He opened the door, and felt a blast of heat. He gasped. He walked in. It was a desert field. He saw a few animals here and there. He could feel the sun beating down on his skin. He gasped as sweat started on his neck. He could smell the scent of animal fur being fried practically. It was so hot. Yet how could the sun feel this real? It was just three D mechanics. This was not real. He hated that it was vivid. He heard a yell somewhere off to his right, and looked. It was a pair of lions. They were feasting on something. He smelled the rusty blood smell all the way over to where he stood. This was no way happening! He quickly imagined a snowy scene.

He opened his eyes, and there it was. He was shivering now, and he spotted a shack not far from where he stood. It was the North Pole. He was standing right in front of a ginger bread shack. He smiled as he walked up to the shack. He touched the wall, and felt a gum drop fall into his hand. This was too real! He popped the candy into his mouth, and chewed. It tasted real.

He made it out of the nursery, and closed the door. No more noise. He could smell a faint smell of hot chocolate somewhere far off. He smiled. He heard bells jingling somewhere as well. He padded back to the air duct that sucked him up and off to his room. He went back to his bed, and lay down beside Wendy. He began to fall asleep to the vibrations of the bed.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" Wendy asked as they made their way down to the kitchen.

"Fine." Token said smiling as he remembered the north pole. "You?" he asked curious.

"I slept fine, too. The kids are due down here any minute."

They all came walking down the hall. They'd just been dropped down the chute by the transporter. Token smiled as he saw his son and daughter run to them.

"How you guys doing?" Token asked smiling.

"We're doing fine." Katharine said grinning. "Can we fly the jet to Hollywood?

she asked. "There's a screening for _Stay Alive_. Jack and I wanna go see it."

"No." Wendy and Token both said at once.

"But mommy, daddy!" Katharine shouted. "We absolutely have to go! It's the screening of the season! It's the greatest movie out there!" she explained.

"Yeah." Token agreed. "And it's also rated R. So, the answer is, no."

" What time was the screening?" Wendy asked.

"At ten in the morning tomorrow." Jack answered.

"During a school day, Jack? Really? Why did you even try asking?" Wendy asked furious.

"You always let things like this happen!" Katharine shouted kicking a trash can over.

"Now, Katharine that's no way to behave." Wendy yelled. "Just because you don't get your way!"

"Why are you two being so cut throat about this?" Jack asked. "One of you can come with us if you're so up the ass about it being rated R."

"Jonathan Black, don't you dare talk like that!" Token shouted. "And no, none of us can, or would, go! Mom and I are working, and even if we weren't, we wouldn't go! It's rated R, and I don't want you seeing rated R movies! You two are ten!"

"Forget you both!" Jack shouted. "You two'll be sorry."

With that, Katharine and her brother got ready and off to school they went. Jack stared at the ceiling as he tried to eat his oatmeal. His wife was sitting beside him with a look of utter disbelief on her face. They both began to speak at once.

"No, go ahead." Token said giving Wendy the chance to speak.

"You don't think they'd skip school, do you?" she asked.

"They'd let us know." said Token sighing." Right as soon as they didn't show up to a class. They'd let us know."

"Token?" Wendy asked sadly. "We spoil those children. Don't we, babe?"

"Kinda." Token agreed. "It's not like we do it often."

He stopped talking at once. He looked around at their nice house, and he sighed. They did do it often. The kids were spoiled every day. They got everything done for them, whatever they needed, and more.

"You don't think Jack and his sister would do anything, strange. Do you?" Wendy asked worried.

"If it's about what Jack and Kat said to us, I'm sure they're just angry with us." Token said smartly.

"Did you hear the way they said it, though? That, we'd be sorry?" Wendy asked sadly. "That's… Token, that's not very nice, and appropriate." she said sighing. "Token, I think it's time to get away from this house."

"You mean, move away?" he asked a little saddened. "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here. This is too much on the kids, Token. And, well, it's too much on me." Wendy said sighing.

"But you don't do anything!" Token spat bitterly.

"That's just it, Token!" Wendy shot bitterly. 'I'm not the mother to my children. The bath scrub is, or the shoe tier. Or the first aid appliance. Me? I'm just there in the background." she observed bitterly.

"So, you're saying you wanna just go?" he asked. "Like that?"

"Face it, man. Too much of this isn't good. We'll forget what the hell we're supposed to do as parents.' Wendy pointed. "I say we get rid of it."

"Fine. Do we tell the children?" Token asked. "When do we wanna get started?" he asked.

"I say we get started as soon as possible. And… well, I don't really wanna tell the children right now." she said sighing. "For now, let's just, shut the house down a little. Just to see how they all react."

That afternoon, Kenny and Butters both came over this time. Token was sure Kenny wanted into the nursery, but he didn't know if he assumed right.

"Hey, Token!" Butters said cheerfully. "How're the children?"

"Bad." Wendy said as she came into the room crying.

"Dude!" Kenny gasped.

"Wendy!" Token gasped. "Honey, what's the-"

"Token, your children are out of control!" she shrieked. "I have had it up to here!" She was having trouble with her words.

"Wh-what's wrong, Wendy?" Butters asked as he rushed forward and handed her a tissue.

"The nursery!" she sobbed.

The queue of people walked down the hall and into the nursery. It was a hotel scene. The outlines of Jack Torrance and his family were seen in the distance. Danny had a terrified look on his face as his dad approached him.

"Dude!" Kenny gasped. "Imagine something else!"

The scene became a jungle. It became a familiar wood. Token looked at Kenny, who looked at Butters.

"I collect butterflies." Butters said simply. "I can always catch a lot in the jungle."

"Thanks." Wendy said as a black and orange butterfly landed on her head.

"They feel so real." she observed as she felt the light insect.

"They're just mechanics." Kenny said smiling. "Anyway, I think you should lock up."

"Yeah. The kids have been reading too much fiction. Horror fiction, to be exact." Token said sighing.

The scene changed again and there was a river. On the other side of the river stood a group of water nymphs. Kenny looked at Wendy, and she again looked to Butters.

"I like this book, okay?" Butters said pouting.

"Got about fifty grand?" Token asked looking over at Kenny.

"For?" Kenny asked glaring. "I hardly have ten bucks."

"Well, I'd sell you the property if you'd like."

"Sure!" Butters and Kenny said sarcastically. "We'll put an easy down payment of forty grand on the spot." Butters proposed. "Token, it would take us about six hundred years to pay half of what this baby's worth."

"Not to mention the fact that we wouldn't have to eat." Kenny said shivering. "I don't want my butter cup to starve."

"Kenny!" Butters said blushing.

"Don't be shy, Butters." Wendy said smiling. "Kenny loves you."

"Too much." Butters said sighing. "Anyway, why would you sell…?"

They all stood in the middle of the room, and the scene changed. They were standing in the replica of South Park's Stark's Pond. Butters walked over to a log and sat down. As they all settled down, the owners told of the problems with the house. Kenny and Butters listened seriously to the problem.

"Well, dude." Kenny said sighing. "I'd buy it if I could. Or at least, the nursery part of it." he added hastily as a half-naked girl came over to him.

"Kenny!" Butters and Wendy said bitterly.

"If you take care of me when we get home." Kenny said as the girl disappeared. "I won't make her come back again."

"Fuck off." Butters said sighing.

"So, when do you guys move?" Kenny asked as he pulled Butters onto his lap.

"We were thinking about this month. Wendy doesn't wanna wait any longer." Token said sighing as they sat down by the first couple.

"Well, good luck sellin'." Kenny said smiling. "Heaven knows it's about time you went back to doing shit for yourselves."

"Fuck you, Ken." Token said smiling at him.

"Well? Look at this. It's too much for me. If it was me, I'd be cleaning, and cooking, and doing all kinds of shit." Kenny said sighing. "Mind, Butters and i already do all that shit."

"Kenny, we have no money to our name almost." Butters said sighing. "If we were decently rich, I'm sure we would've gotten this type of house, too."

"No, Hon'." Kenny said laying his head on Butters shoulder. "Too much bullshit. I'd like the nursery, and that's about all. I can tie my own shoes, and paint my own pictures. I can cook a damn good steak. Wendy, Token, when was the last time you two cooked a meal?" Kenny asked shifting in his seat.

"Kenny has a point." Token said sighing. "We are spoiled."

The children got home that day like normal. The family went out to eat this time, at Token's insistence. The children weren't too happy about it, but in the end did as they were told. This didn't mean they were in a good mood about it. They pouted the whole way to the restaurant, they kicked things, they shouted at token and Wendy. They just plain did not like outings.

By the time they got back home, they were all tired and angry. Token with the children, and the children with him. Wendy was trying not to get mad, but slowly was giving into the feelings. She looked about to cry again, Token noticed as the transporter brought her up to the second floor.

The night was full of smells. Blood, smoke, and a lot more. There were screams in the air that made the grownups shiver. They sounded familiar. They sounded like people Token and Wendy knew. They went to the nursery and found the children there.

"I was just coming to see if everything was okay." Jack said as the scene played on.

They were in a snowy mountain. Token saw himself skiing down. He watched as he fell flat on his face and rolled down the hill. They all heard a terrible snap, and the body lay on the snow covered floor, broken. Token saw himself die!

"Get… up to your rooms, right now." he said bitterly as he watched Wendy fall too. "Now!"

"But-" both children gasped.

"Up to your rooms!" Wendy shrieked.

"Mom!" Katharine gasped.

"Go!" Token yelled.

Fifteen minutes later, Token and Wendy were lying in bed. Neither of them dared speak what was on their minds. The children wanted them dead. They were ten years old, and it already crossed their minds to kill people. They were thinking about death already, and, it was coming true. The nursery made it real.

"It's just three D mechanics." Wendy whispered sadly as they tried to be comforted by the bed. "It's just illusions!" she pleaded.

"It is, Babe. You don't have to worry about it." Token said sighing.

"We leave in two weeks, Token. I don't wanna hear anything against it." she said sharply.

"Kay." Token said without disagreeing.

The next day, the children had the day off. It was Saturday. They spent the entire time hanging in the nursery. Throughout the day, Token and Wendy would hear screens. They passed the nursery, and the door was closed. But they smelled the smell of cooking meat, and felt the heat of a desert sun. It was just too damn real. The couple didn't know what to do.

"Token, dear?" Wendy said as she walked into the studio. "Is this yours?"

She held out an object to him. He stretched his hand out and held the object in his hand. It was a torn up wallet. He stared. There were blood stains on it, and the smell of spit hung on it. He stared.

"Someone, or something, has been chewing on it." he informed. "Wendy, how did my wallet get into the nursery?" he asked.

"I don't know." Wendy said as tears filled her eyes. "Token? What are they imagining there?" she asked.

"I, I don't know." Token whispered. "I mean, I guess I could go in there and see." he said trying not to show how apprehensive he was about it.

"Will you?" she asked. "Go in and just, take a look."

"Fine." Token said sighing. "Just stay here, and wait. I'll be back as soon as possible. Watch the printers, cut a fax is coming in. I have a client that wants to buy the place." he said sighing as he left the room.

He walked into the downstairs hall and pulled the nursery door open. He didn't say a word as he walked in. He felt the heat of a sun as he went in deeper. He couldn't find the children. He saw a zebra far off grazing on the baked grass. He watched it for a while and then walked over to the door. He couldn't find his children. He sighed. What the hell. As he walked, he saw something glinting on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. It was his wedding ring. The one he'd given Wendy.

He grabbed the ring and walked out of the room. He closed the door, and went back into the studio. Wendy was watching as the printer roared into life and the papers flew at her. She caught them nicely.

"Why is this in the nursery?" he asked as he held her ring out to her.

"How is that in your hand?" she asked as she stretched her finger out to him. The wedding ring was on her hand, as well.

"I…" Token didn't know what to say. "Wendy, I…" He sighed.

"We gotta get out of here." she said sighing. "We'll be sorry."

… … … … …

"No!" Jack yelled as he ran at his father with a glass vase in his hand.

"You can't let them take us!" Katharine shouted as she fell to her knees and cried.

"We're moving away from here! And you two are not spending any more time in that God awful place!" Wendy shouted bitterly. "We're shutting it down."

"No!" Katharine shouted as she wept.

"What do you two think you're accomplishing with shutting it down?" asked Jack. "And moving away? What are you playing at?"

"I'm not kidding, and there's nothing that mom and I are playing at." Token informed. "We are out of here in less than a week. There is nothing you can do that'll change our minds."

"We won't pack up!" Jack tried.

"Mom is doing that for you." Token informed. "Mom is going to do that for you. We'll pack everything up and leave. Don't worry."

The kids tried to apologize for their behavior. They pleaded, and cried. They begged and kicked and did everything they could to try and get their way. But the couple didn't budge.

"You will be sorry this time!" shouted Jack as he retreated to his room a day before they left. "You'll be dead!"

It was the middle of the night, and the couple was trying to get decent sleep. They heard screaming, and knew the children were in the nursery again. Token had tried to kill the fuse to it, But Jack was smart. So was Kat. They had both managed to have it up and running within the hour. It was useless.

"Token?" Wendy gasped. "Do you hear that?"

They both listened again. It sounded so familiar. The scream. They tried to figure out why it was so familiar.

"The children!" they both yelled.

Wendy and Token both jumped out of bed and ran as fast as they could to the Shute that would suck them down stairs. They both ran to the nursery door, and saw it was wide open. The screaming was getting louder. It sounded like Jack was being hurt. They both ran in, and tried to find the boy. There was no sign, and the scene was desert again. They heard a door slam, and Wendy screamed.

"What?" Token asked as he turned around.

The door that led outside into the hall was closed. They both walked into it and tried to open it. No luck. They gasped as they heard the voices outside.

"You can't do this to us! We won't let you." Jack yelled.

"We told you, you'd be sorry." Katharine shouted into the door.

"It's just three D mechanics." Token said to his wife as they stood in the outer part of a desert. "Nothing can get to us."

But even he, didn't believe his words as they heard a roar from far away. They turned and looked just in time to see lions headed to them.

Token gasped as he watched the big animal head to where he and his wife stood. They both began to scream. Then, Token stopped screaming and realized.

The kids had been imagining them dead all this time. That's why the screams were so, familiar. They were the ones dying. That's why the wallet and the wedding ring had been found. It was theirs.

"Try to imagine some other thing!" Wendy pleaded.

"You too!" Token said impatiently.

"I'm trying!" Wendy shot. "I can't do anything! I can't make other stuff appear!"

They both tried as hard as they could, but it was useless. The animal had them cornered as it pounced. Both of them yelled as the pain ripped through them. The lion had a marvelous feat that day.


	18. Gave You My Heart

**Gave you my heart**

Randy Marsh awoke suddenly. He had no clue where he was, and he didn't know why he couldn't feel anything. Not pain, not anything. He tried to look to his right, but he was stopped by a motion. A man was sitting there, staring at him. Randy smiled at him.

"What happened to me?" he asked confused.

"What happened?" the man replied. "Nothing. Nothing at all. You had a small accident."

Randy sighed. "I don't even remember." he said simply. "Am I okay?"

"You're fine." the man said smiling. "You'll recover in a minute."

Randy tried to sit up. The man winced and motioned for him to lay still.

"Careful." he said placing a hand on Randy's chest. "Your heart."

"My heart?" Randy asked confused. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No." said the man smiling at Randy. He stood up to leave. "But there is with mine."


	19. The Pin

**The Pin**

Ike Broflovski had graduated with a minor in Criminology, and was a well-trained FBI agent. He had left the family behind, and moved all the way to Washington DC to start all over. His older brother was returning to South Park, to visit his mother. He too, had picked up and moved away from the empty lonely lifeless town. Ike never dreamed that he'd be at the top of the FBI ladder. He was at the highest rank.

It was nearing midafternoon, and he had to make a trip to the office. He had to deliver some papers that needed to be taken to his assistant. They were getting ready to help Homeland Security with a secret mission. This had to go well. Nothing could go wrong in his plans. He must deliver the papers straight away. This meant, no time for a babysitter. He would have to take his daughter along with him. He didn't mind one bit, either. The girl was beautiful, just like her mom.

"Kimmy," he called as he walked into the living room. "I have to go drop off some paperwork, baby." he informed. "I can't leave you here alone. Get your coat and your cane and lets go."

Kimberley Broflovski had been born prematurely. Her mother had been a victim of the Rubella virus when she had been pregnant. Her daughter had been born blind as a result. Even so, the child was smart, curious, and adorable to Ike. He would do anything for his wife and daughter.

She was six years old, and smart for her age. She looked just like her dad. She was lanky, and had the same black hair he did. Only, she looked almost doll like. He smiled as she came out to him. She held herself very nicely for a six year old. He smiled as he picked her up in his arms.

"Hey, baby!" he cooed as she hugged him.

"Where are we going, daddy? she asked as he grabbed his briefcase and they walked out.

"Daddy has to deliver these important papers. The trip won't take long. I just can't take the time to find a sitter for you."

Kimmy was glad. She hated staying on her own with unfamiliar strangers. Usually, it wasn't that lucky for her to have the grace of seeing sitters that regularly stayed to care for her. Usually it was people she just didn't know. She loved being with Ike, though. He was amazing. He did a lot of work for a little money, she remembered. She had heard him complaining to mommy about it early on. She loved him no matter what. She loved her daddy.

"Remember what I told you last time, babe." Ike said smiling.

"Yes, daddy!" Kim said smiling and looking over towards her father's voice. "Stay back in my seat. Never lean forward for anything."

She was lean and thin. Sometimes, her seatbelt didn't stay on her. So Ike had told her to be careful. In order not to disappoint him, Kim had been careful after he had warned her.

They started the car, and headed out. The drive was silent, and Kim could tell her dad was somewhere else. Something was wrong. Then, she suddenly remembered a question she vowed she would ask.

"Dad?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, darling?" Ike replied.

"Why did mommy cry last night? The phone rang, and she talked with someone. Then she cried. What happened?"

"It was a very bad lady. She doesn't like that I do what I do." Ike said softly. "She was threat-" he stopped. "Kim, she was a very bad lady. Like the monsters in the books." he said sternly.

"Is mommy okay?" Kim asked curiously.

"Mommy is fine." Ike assured. "We'll get to see her soon after I drop all this stuff off." he added smiling again.

"So the bad lady didn't hurt her?"

"No, Kimmy." he said thinking of a tearful Kira. "She's okay. Just don't talk about it anymore, okay?" Ike advised. "Hey!" he gasped as he lurched forward. "You didn't put your seat belt on. Put it on, love. Or you'll be in big trouble." he said sternly.

She reached around and tried to get her seatbelt on. She managed, and something fell onto her lap as she tugged the belt from its spot between the seat and the door. She gasped.

She put her hand on her thigh, and felt the item. It was egg shaped, and cold. It had a smooth surface, and was stuck to the seatbelt. She sighed. Someone had dropped their things carelessly in her daddy's car. People made messes all the time. She sighed again. She tried to unstick the egg from the seat belt. As she did, she heard a ping sound. Part of the egg thing had fallen out. There was a pin stuck to the belt, and she sighed again. She would have to take the pin out of the belt later. Right now she had to buckle herself, so that she and her dad wouldn't get hurt.

"Did you put your-" Ike turned to look at his daughter. He stared.

His eyes left the road completely as he saw the grenade on his daughter's lap. He almost screamed. He didn't want to frighten his little girl, so, he tried to be as calm as he could. They had twenty seconds left. He saw the shining pin stuck to the belt.

"Kimmy, you must throw the egg out." He said as he drove on. "Kimmy, open the window. Drop the thing out of the window, Kimmy!"

She was a perceptive child. She could tell something was wrong with her father. She tried to pull herself together, but the voice coming from her dad scared her a lot. She felt hot tears in her eyes. A horn honked far off, and made her jump.

"Kimberley!" Ike Broflovski yelled. "Throw the egg out! It's garbage!"

"Daddy? I can't get the window to open!" she yelled as the window stuck. She tried with all her might. The time was running out.

"Kimberly!"

There was a loud deafening bang as the world fell apart.


	20. Rain

**Rain**

The rain fell swiftly on to the sidewalk, and the boy laying there. Blood was mixing with the water as it poured onto the ground. The fire was immense. The pain was so bad. Kyle Broflovski thought he had never felt pain this bad in his seventeen years of life. He felt hot tears in his eyes as he tried to hold himself together. His hands came to clutch at the open wound in his stomach. He felt sick.

Kyle was not aware that he was dying. If he had been, then maybe he would've been a little sadder. He still felt hopeful. He still had hope that someone would find him. He still… wanted to live.

He tried to speak, but blood bubbled up in his mouth every time he made an effort. He had lost his voice. Why? Why was his voice failing him at such a crucial time? He felt hot. The cool water was soothing as he lay on the sidewalk.

I'm bleeding! He thought sadly. And I'm in danger! I need help!

The nameless figure had come out at him out of nowhere. He had seen people running towards him, and then, he felt the sting, the throb, and the endless pain. The culprit had stabbed a knife into the Semite's stomach. He had violently slashed Kyle before pulling away. Kyle saw the blurred figure running fast. Kyle fell to the ground. He remembered hearing: "That's for you, Jew!" Before the figure fully vanished.

It was midnight, and he was still lying on the sidewalk. Of course, Kyle had no clue it was midnight. He just knew he was in trouble. He needed a doctor. A cop, to catch whoever it was that stabbed him. Then, he thought of Kenny.

Kenny would be angry with him. Kyle was told to stay in the house. He had been told to stay at Token's. The party had been in full swing, and Kenny had stepped out to buy a bottle of wine, he said. Kyle noticed he did not return and set out to look for him. He would be angry with Kyle. Kenny would scold him, no doubt about that. He would hate Kyle for being so… clumsy. For being so… small. So… helpless. For being a Jew.

The pain was so excruciating. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. But his body was more awake than ever. He was simply more aware of his situation. Yet at this point, death did not cross his mind. He still had hope.

It's not that bad. He told himself. I just got cut. I got cut and I'm bleeding. They're gonna help me. Soon. Kenny'll come.

But it came to be twelve ten, and Kenny didn't come. Perhaps, Kenny had gone home already. Maybe he was waiting for Kyle to come back. Are you waiting for me, Kenny? Can you feel me slip away? Kyle wondered. Do you know that… I'm bleeding?

He was losing more blood. It was mixing. The red liquid was being washed away by the ever falling rain. Kyle felt the fire running through his veins. The fire of the pain inside him. He had never been in this much pain before. Not in all his life. He wanted nothing more than… death.

Someone came walking around at about twelve fifteen. Of course, as we already know, Kyle's sense of time has completely left him. It was a drunk Stuart McCormick. He was stumbling toward Kyle. He spotted him, and he stared. He bent down.

"Hey!" he slurred. "What the fuck are you doin' on the sidewalk, boy? Doncha know it's raining out here? Have you been drinkin'?" he asked as he knelt down beside Kyle. "Who beat the hell outta yuh, kid?" he asked. "Who cut you up?"

Kyle couldn't answer. He just felt hot tears on his face as he lay there. Suddenly, it sank in. He was going to die.

"Aren't you Kenny's friend?" Stu asked. "Yeah! You're that Jewish friend of his. Want me to call the cops?"

Yes! Kyle thought. Call the cops. Call my dad. Call Kenny! Kenny can save me. He can help me!

"Fine. I won't call him. They'll kill yuh if they find you all drunk and cut up like that. Just… get up and go home." Stu said as he too got up. "See you around." And with that, Stu was gone. Kyle was bleeding.

Kenny! He thought. He thought about Kenny. He wanted to be with Kenny again. He wanted Kenny's mouth on his own. His hands memorizing every part of him. He wanted Kenny so much. He needed Kenny.

"Ay!" Kyle knew that voice. He had never been so glad to see or hear Eric Cartman before.

A group of kids came walking by, Cartman at the lead. He sounded like he was talking to them about something very important. One of the kids stopped by Kyle and stared.

"Cartman! It's a dude!" he gasped. "He's hurt. He got hurt bad."

Cartman came and knelt down beside Kyle. He stared. Kyle tried to speak.

"We can't really do much. He's already dead." Cartman said softly as he tried to assess the situation. "I don't know if we should call the cops. He's a Jew."

"We can't just leave him!" said one of the girls. "Cartman, we can't just leave him here!"

"I know. But…" Cartman struggled. "He's a Jew."

"I know." said another boy. "We shouldn't get involved."

Just like that, Cartman stood, and left. He took his gang of kids with him. Kyle was bleeding.

Kenny! He thought not knowing what else to do. I love you! Kyle loves you!

He was Kyle Broflovski. He was not just identified by his religion. The fact that he was Jewish had nothing to do with anything. They were afraid to rescue him because he was Jewish. But he wasn't just Jewish. He was Kyle Broflovski. He was! He didn't just stand out because he was Jewish. He was Kyle Brof-fucking-lovski, for fuck's sake!

Kenny! I'm lying here, bleeding! He thought, as pain ripped through him. I'm Kyle Broflovski, and I'm dying! I don't wanna die, Kenny! Come help me! Save me, Kenny! I'm not just a Jew! He was crying steadily now. Silent tears in his beautiful green eyes. I'm fucking Kyle Broflovski! I'm bleeding, and I may die! Help!

This was the first time it had really truly sank into him. He was dying! Kyle was dying, and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. There were so many things he wanted to do before he died. He wanted to make something of himself. He dreamed of living a long, happy life with Kenny at his side. Kenny had promised he would always be there for him. Kenny would save him! He couldn't die!

Help. He tried. It was futile. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move.

Stan came walking by with Wendy. He spotted Kyle and screamed. He knelt down, and stared at his best friend.

"Kyle?" he gasped.

"Stan!" Wendy gasped. "Should we call someone?"

"I, I don't know." Stan gasped.

"We can't just leave him!" Wendy said as she started to cry.

"I, I don't know what to do!" Stan gasped. "Wendy, he's a Jew!"

"You're right. He, he is, Jewish. I don't wanna get too deep into it. Maybe we better just get the hell out of here."

"Kyle." Stan gasped as he stroked his friend's ushanka. "I'm so sorry."

The pair of youths left. Kyle crying silently as he lay in the ever growing pool of blood and rain water. He was Jewish, and no one wanted to help him. Cartman was one thing. But Stan? Kyle gathered his remaining strength and lifted his arms. He tried to moan, but only managed a gurgle. He took off his ushanka, and took off his jacket with the star of David. He was Kyle Broflovski. He wasn't just a Jew. Being Jewish did not by any means hold all of his identity.

Kenny found his love fifteen minutes later. He was walking along the sidewalk when he saw the red. He stopped, and stared for what felt like hours. The body, the blood. the ushanka and jacket strewn a few feet away from his friend.

"Kyle?" Kenny gasped. "Kyle?" His voice broke as he tried to keep calm. "K-Kyle!" He yelled it louder this time.

He ran as fast as he could. He ran until he found Sargent Yates. He led him back to the body of his love, hoping that there was still… that the boy was still alive.

"He's dead." Yates proclaimed as he bent over Kyle. "He's a Jew?"

"His name is Kyle Broflovski." Kenny said as tears ran down his face.

**Prologue**

So? How were those beauties for yuh? Did any of them really make you feel anything at all? Or did you just sit here staring? Did you like my stories? I hope my nephew and his friends don't find out I used 'em for my own personal gain. Although I'm not sure what I'm gaining with telling y'all a bunch of stories.

If you really liked it, hated it, or have anything to tell me, let me know. If you're true fans, there's always a way to let your story teller know. Even if you hated what you were told, let me know to. I may own a hunting shop, but I'm not gonna shoot yuh. That's for animals. But remember. They recalled that law that you have to say: "It's comin' right for us!" It's old.

Anyways, thanks for sittin' with me and stuff. I gotta go. I think the guys might all be hangin' out at the bar. I'm gonna go see what's goin' on down there. Although, I can't help thinkin' I forgot somethin'. Hmm. Oh well!

Jimbo Kern forgot that he had set laser guns at the entrance to his hunting shop. So as he headed out to see if his friends were at the bar, he was shot dead with a double dose of lasers. He'd set two up. Poor Jimbo.

**Author's note:**

IF you were really loyal, thanks. I will bake a million cyber cookies, and you can all come and claim them when I post the Stenny that's next. If you liked it, please review. I seriously become sad when people favorite, but don't review. Unless they favorite just to put it on their profile so they don't lose the story. That's a good idea, too. But please let me know what you think, thought, will think.

The stories were not solely thought of by me. The books I used are:

_The Young Oxford Book of Nasty Endings_, which is a very good read. It's by Dennis Pepper, who did a couple more of these. I also got ideas from _Don't Read This! And Other Tales of the Unnatural_. Published by Front Street Books, Inc.. I own nothing of my stories accept the plots. I own the slight difference in them. Including the idea for which characters to kill, and how. Please review, and do anything you can to spread the word about this anthology. It took me a while to publish, and I did work hard. Thank you for staying!


End file.
